The Chipmunk School: Back for the Summer
by SassySunshine
Summary: They're back, guys! The OC's and chipmunk wackiness are/is back! What's the worst that could happen? Vampette returns? OH NO! IT'S JINXED! And guess who's siding with her! Ch. 9: It's random awesome party time! Random awesome party time!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome Back To Trouble

**NEWER A/N: Sorry for the delay, just got back from a 4-day trip.**

**Oh my gosh! It's the beginning of the second book in the TCS series! Currently listening to AATC, energized, I'm ready. SUMMARY TIME!**

**Just when the chipmunks and chipettes at the school thought they were getting away, Kyle announces that they're staying for summer. What's the worst that could happen? **_**ALVIN**_** plays detective? A pie bomb goes off in the kitchen? Some people go missing? Oh, you have NO idea…**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome Back To Trouble

"Hey Chrissy, look what I have…" Kevin stood by the doorway swinging New Super Mario Brothers Wii in his paws. Chrissy whirled around.

"Easy. As. Pie. In fact, the loser has to bake the winner of the game a pie!" she said. "You're on!"

"I call Mario!" Kevin said. "Yellow toad!" Chrissy called. Chad yawned. "Guys, it's early…" "It's TEN IN THE MORNING!" Chrissy shouted. Katie walked in the room.

"Where'd you go?" Chrissy asked.

"Jogging," Katie answered simply. Kevin secretly hit the start button on the game. _"Here we go!" _

"AH! Kevin! Hey!" Chrissy hurriedly pushed down some buttons to catch up with Kevin.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in a Los Angeles jail…oh crud…

"I'm out, master," the chipette said into the phone.

"Good, Vampette. Do you know how to get there?" "Mmhmm…I have a pretty good idea…" A sly smile came over Vampette's face as she clicked the phone off. "I'm back, baby…"

**

* * *

**

Back at school in Erika's dorm…

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! GET UP! NOW! NO TIME TO SLEEP! PREPARE!" Dylan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Dani yelled, chucking a pillow at him. "I got word from Brittany who got word from Jeanette who got word from Simon who got word from Theodore who got word from Max who got word from Chrissy who go word from Ch-"

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" Erika yelled. "Vampette broke out of jail this morning, completely in contact with Ian…," Dylan said. Fifi hit her head on the bunk above her as she shot up.

"YOU'RE TELLING US, THIS EARLY?" she yelled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Erika pulled Fifi off of him.

"Why? Do you wanna get killed?" she asked, turning to Dylan.

**

* * *

**

In homeroom (or meeting room, for the summer), later that day…

Kyle cleared his throat.

"Good morning guys…," he said slowly.

"What's so good about it? Vampette's out of jail!" Brittany called. Kyle rolled his eyes. "We know that. That's why I called you here," Kyle said. "Then I'm out of here," Brittany said. "SIT!" Kyle instructed. Brittany sat back down.

"We're going to have shifts watching the school. You each have a partner. It will be the girls with the girls and the boys with the boys, except for Dani and Dylan, because we have an uneven number of girls and boys," Kyle continued.

"Who are the rest of the partners?" Leah asked. "Brittany and Nicki, Leah and Jeanette, Eleanor and Tammy, Violet and Mia, Erika and Fifi, Chrissy and Katie, Alvin and Jeff, Simon and Max, Theodore and Scott, Greg and Berry, and Chad and Kevin," Kyle answered.

"Can you explain this, please?" Tammy asked.

"Every night, from seven to midnight, the partners will walk through the halls, watching for Vampette. If you find her, blow these horns," Lisa said, tossing each student a horn. (The ones that, you know, like, you press down the top and then they make a loud annoying noise…)

"If a partner gets injured?" Max asked, whipping out a notepad. Jeff raised an eyebrow.

"Help your partner up and make a run to the nearest room with a door that locks on the inside," Tina said.

"We're giving you guys walkie-talkies to communicate if you're separated, or if you need to contact asleep students…," Kyle said. The students received their walkie-talkies. Greg raised his hand.

"Yes, Greg?" Kyle asked.

"How is Butterloser supposed to help?" Greg asked. The students burst into laughter as Will's face went ten shades of red.

"I'm out of here…," he grumbled angrily, cooking up several schemes at once.

"He sets up gear for you to knock out Vampette with, like dodge balls," Lisa said. They heard Will's voice. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU! YOU!" he screamed, running in and first going to Kyle, going to Lisa, and then going to the students.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. You're helping!" Kyle said firmly. "Can't we just let the vampire get them?" Will asked. Chrissy got up and pressure pointed Will. "You're getting very sleepy…" Will fell to the floor.

"Nicely done, Chrissy," Kyle said. Chrissy grinned and nodded as she went back to her seat.

"So who's going tonight?" Mia asked. "It looks like…Brittany and Nicki…" "WHAT?" Brittany and Nicki yelled. Chrissy grinned.

**

* * *

**

After the meeting, at lunch…

"I don't get it, what could Vampette possibly want with us?" Violet asked. "Simon. Revenge," Scott said simply. Simon looked at him. "Yeah, that makes me feel a whole lot better," he said.

"Don't worry. Brittany and Nicki are good at this kind of thing," Jeanette said. They heard Brittany and Nicki shriek over lip gloss. "I hope…"

"Gee, this is sure a nice way to be welcomed back," Jeff muttered. A crack of thunder was heard, and a bolt of lightning was seen. "Why am I not surprised?" Alvin asked.

**

* * *

**

THAT NIGHT, WITH BRITTANY AND NICKI…

Nicki clung to the vent as she hung over the floor. "See anyone?" Brittany whispered.

"Nope. Coast is clear," Nicki replied. The jumped from the vents. "Vampette, come out, come out…," Brittany said.

"Why don't you come here!" a nasty voice said, louder on the word 'here.' "N-Nicki…?" "N-No…"

"FOOLS!" the voice yelled. "Vampette! Run!" Brittany yelled. A vine shot from the end of the hall and wrapped around Nicki's waist. "BRITT!" Brittany's fists clenched.

"Well, well, well…," Vampette's voice said. Alvin was hidden in the halls with Jeff, filming.

"Welcome to the Vampette Building Watch Cam. I tuned in at the right time. It's Vampette Smack-down," Alvin said to the camera Jeff was holding.

Jeff shifted focus to Nicki tied in the corner, in vines. "They're fighting for my girlfriend, Nicki," Jeff said. He then shifted focus to Brittany and Vampette.

Alvin stood back in front of the camera. "Who will win? If Brittany loses, we have to help…," Alvin said.

Brittany threw a punch at Vampette, who ducked. Vampette kicked Brittany in the leg, sending her down.

"OW, YOU IDIOT!" Brittany yelled. She stuck out her leg and tripped Vampette. Then she tackled her.

"Folks, can this get any more fun? Probably. Let's watch!" Alvin said. Jeff zoomed in. Vampette had poison in the belt she wore.

"GUYS SHE HAS POISON!" Alvin yelled into the camera, a little too loud. All three girls looked up.

Vampette saw her chance, and a vine wrapped around Brittany. The other end of Brittany and Nicki's vines wrapped around Vampette's wrist as she ran away.

"COME ON!" Alvin said to the camera as he and Jeff followed. Brittany and Nicki's nail dug into the floor as they tried to escape.

"ALVIN! JEFF!" the two screamed. Vampette turned around to see Jeff with a camera and Alvin is with a microphone.

"Is now a bad time or should we keep rolling?" Jeff asked. Brittany and Nicki rolled their eyes. "Keep rolling," Vampette said. Brittany and Nicki both glanced at her.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you back here?" Alvin asked. He leaned into Jeff. "You getting this?" Jeff nodded.

"TO EXACT MY REVENGE ON THIS STUPID SCHOOL WHO ALWAYS FOILS MY PLANS!" Vampette yelled. "We knew you were coming. That's why Nicki and I were out here in the first place," Brittany explained.

"Then what are those two idiots up to?" Vampette asked. Jeff rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Filming this I guess," Nicki said.

"Well you're all fools," Vampette said. "Like we don't know that already…," Brittany said.

"Wait, so why do you have us?" Nicki asked. "Yeah, why?" Alvin asked. "I'LL MAKE THE SCHOOL ALL MY SLAVES! I ALREADY HAVE A HELPER I DIDN'T NEED TO MIND CONTROL! OH WILL!" Vampette said. Will came out of nowhere, smirking.

"JEFF, YOU BETTER BE FILMING THIS…," Brittany said nervously. "I thought this was the best way to get rid of you filthy rats!" Will said. "WE ALL TOOK SHOWERS. WE'RE CLEAN, OKAY?" Nicki said, sniffing her fur anyway.

Will rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he said, his disgusting breath escaping as he spoke.

"Aw, yuck! Do you EVER brush?" Alvin asked. "Stopped years ago," Will said, acting proud.

"Okay, so what are you doing helping HER? OF ALL PEOPLE?" Alvin asked. "I decided that I don't like any of you. But I like her and Ian," Will said.

"Go figure," Nicki mumbled. Will threw a dodge ball. It knocked out Nicki. "NICKI!" Jeff yelled, cringing.

**

* * *

**

In Kyle's room…

"NICKI!" a muffled voice yelled. Kyle rubbed his eyes. "No Daddy…they always call me Kyla and Maya…," he said, still half-asleep.

A muffled gruff voice came next. "NOW YOU'LL ALL GET IT!" Then he heard two girly shrieks, and a girl's evil laughter.

"What the heck?" Kyle muttered, putting on his slippers. He opened his door and walked to the location. He stopped short, his mouth hanging open.

Will threw a ball at Brittany, which narrowly missed and rolled right by Kyle's voice. Will's eyes followed the ball until he saw Kyle.

He and Vampette froze.

"Kyle, I-I can explain!"

"Will, I…"

Kyle's voice trailed off. He saw two of his poor female students tied in the vines, Jeff with a camera, and Alvin with a microphone.

His emotions shifted from upset to confused. "What are you two doing up?" he asked.

"We got bored, okay?" Alvin and Jeff said. Jeff continued filming. "Why are you filming?" Kyle asked. "BECAUSE! I WANTED TO MAKE A SLIDESHOW AT THE END OF SUMMER TO SEE HOW MANY TIMES WE CAN GET VAMPETTE ON FILM!" Alvin said, as if it was obvious.

"Okay well, why don't we all go to bed and-" "SHUT UP!" Vampette snapped. "She's giving her evil scheme monologue," Alvin explained.

"You've all foiled my plans," Vampette started. "Well duh, you and Ian aren't the sharpest pencils in the box," Kyle said.

"Whatever. Now I have a foolproof plan. Brainwash the students into being his slave, then, the world! I didn't have to brainwash your little teacher friend, he found me!" Vampette said.

"And how will that be foolproof?" Brittany asked. Will pulled out dodge balls that have been charged with deadly blue electricity. "GASP!" Nicki said. Everyone looked at her. "No one else? Fine."

"Anyway, let's start with these two female rats!" Vampette said, disappearing in a sparkly blue cloud, bringing Will with her. Kyle, Alvin, and Jeff's mouths hung open, and the camera slid right out of Jeff's paws.

**

* * *

**

OH NO! THE EVIL CHIPETTE IS MAKING ANOTHER COMEBACK! AND WILL WENT TO HER SIDE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HEROES NOW? No, not so much?

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. See you in the next chapter. Remember to leave some reviews. PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Get Her!

**Yeah, you saw the last chapter. Again, sorry for the cliffhanger. And thank you to my reviewers who are keeping me going. If I'm not updating for a while I'm:**

**On Vacation Somewhere**

**On Pixie Hollow**

**On Club Penguin annoying the cheerleaders**

**On Paint Tracing and Making my own TDI Characters**

**Hopefully that will explain if you're sitting there waiting for an update.**

**Now, onto the chapter…*gets creepy/crazy grin***

* * *

Chapter Two: Get Her!

"What just happened?" Kyle asked. "MY CAMERA! IS IT BROKEN?" Jeff yelled. "No, it isn't. We have to find the girls!" Alvin said.

**

* * *

**

In the woods, at Vampette's hideout…

Brittany and Nicki shivered as they glanced at the lab. An operating table. A machine with a switch. Chemicals and poisons. What next?

"Now, let's see. Let's turn you into bugs first…," Vampette mumbled. Brittany and Nicki glanced at each other. BUGS?

"Um, Vampette? Is this really necessary?" Nicki asked. Vampette nodded as she mixed a chemical and poison. Brittany and Nicki looked at each other and gulped.

**

* * *

**

In the woods, with the rest of the students…

"GUYS?" Mia called.

"HELLO?" Violet yelled. Chrissy slapped her forehead. "We'll never find them!" she said.

Erika rolled her eyes. "If you have no hope then we won't," she said. "Yeah," Fifi agreed. It was the next morning, and the sun was shining brightly.

"I have to give Vampette a piece of my mind," Berry said. "AGREED!" Greg said.

A twig snapped. "FREEZE! IT MIGHT BE WILL!" Jeff yelled, running behind Alvin. Alvin ran behind Jeff. Jeff ran back behind Alvin. The process continued until they bumped into Dani.

"Guys, seriously?" she asked.

"Yeah," Dylan said. Another twig snapped. Dani's ears shot up. She sniffed for a split second.

"Vampette…"

"Good day students…," Vampette said, approaching them.

Kyle stopped the group from walking. "WHAT GOOD IS TODAY? YOU HAVE MY GIRLFRIEND AND JEFF'S GIRLFRIEND!" Alvin yelled. Kyle put a hand (more like finger, since they're chipmunks and he's a human) on Alvin's shoulder.

"A wonderful one. I have two new slaves," Vampette said. Alvin and Jeff glanced at each other thinking, 'Oh crud. She did it.'

"BRITTANY! NICKI! FINISH OFF THESE RATS!" Vampette called. Brittany and Nicki's eyes were glowing orange. "GET THEM!" Vampette commanded.

Brittany leapt onto Alvin and pinned him down. "Aw man. Vampette, can't you leave us alone?" Alvin asked. "Nope. Ian said to never because it was too much fun! I agree!" Vampette said, her arms crossed.

Will came walking behind Vampette. "She almost turned them into bugs first," he said with a smirk. Kyle's fists clenched.

"And someone else is with us now," Vampette said. Ian appeared. "AW MAN!" Simon said.

"Hello, guys," Ian said deviously. He looked at Brittany and Nicki. Then he turned to Alvin. "I told you I never lose, Seville," Ian said.

"Well we have two people," Kyle said. "Who is it?" Theodore asked. "LISA! TINA! GET OUT HERE!" Kyle called. Tina and Lisa came out.

"Yes Ky-" Lisa stopped short. "Oh man. What did Vampette do now?" she asked.

"Yeah, what happened to Brittany and Nicki?" Tina asked. "Vampette turned them into her evil little minions," Kyle answered, glaring at the evil little chipette.

"Yeah, now my girlfriend wants to kill me!" Jeff said, struggling to get out of Nicki's hard grip.

"Help. Please. NOW," Alvin said. Simon and Jeanette came over to pry Brittany off of Alvin. Brittany simply shoved them aside.

"HELP!" Alvin yelled. "I'm not going over there. She bites hard," Kyle said. Everyone watched. Alvin rolled over. He was now on top.

"Britt, come on! Don't do this! Don't you know me?" Alvin said. "I only obey master," Brittany said. Alvin turned around. "You're so getting it once we cure them," Alvin said.

Scott had Jeff's camera and was rolling. Tammy stood in front of it.

"BREAKING NEWS AT THE CHIPMUNK SCHOOL! VAMPETTE HAS ENSLAVED BRITTANY AND NICKI! CAN THIS GET ANY MORE CRAZY?" she said.

"Only if ChipetteGirl10 appears," Vampette said. As if on cue, she did.

"Hey guys. Like the story so far?" ChipetteGirl10 said with a grin. "NO!" the entire school shouted.

"Good to know!" ChipetteGirl10 said, disappearing in a pink cloud of sparkles. Fifi groaned.

Dani came up behind Vampette and tackled her. "YOU NEED TO LEAVE US ALONE!" she yelled.

Vampette rolled over, and was now on top. "Never. I seek revenge, Danielle Holfman," she said. "How do you even know my name?" Dani asked, grunting as she tried to get out of the evil chipette's grip.

"You'll never know," Vampette answered. "LET ME AND MY FRIENDS GO!" Dani shouted in Vampette's face. "Never!"

Jeff rolled over. "Nicki, please! This isn't you! This is that creepy spell talking and doing the actions!" he said.

"I ONLY OBEY MASTER!" Nicki screamed. Fifi looked around and saw Vampette's hideout in the distance. She nudged Erika. "Erika. Come on. I see Vampette's hideout. Maybe we can find a healing potion or something," she said.

Erika nodded and they snuck off. They came to a door that was left open. It was a lab.

"This is freaky," Fifi said. "Yeah," Erika said. "What do you think you're doing?" Ian's voice came. "AW CRUD!" Fifi and Erika yelled. "I'll hold him off," Erika then said. Fifi went through the many potions.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile…

"Britt! No! You can't!" Brittany's claws dug into Alvin's arm. "OW!" Alvin yelled. Jeanette found the courage and tackled her older sister. "STOP IT! THIS ISN'T YOU BRITTANY!" she yelled.

Brittany through Jeanette on the ground. "Wrong move, little sister…" Alvin ignored his bleeding arm and jumped onto Brittany's back. "OW! HEY!" Jeanette pulled Brittany's leg and made her trip. Alvin landed on top.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU IDIOTS!"

**

* * *

**

Back with Fifi and Erika…

"THERE'S NOTHING! IS SHE SERIOUS? RUN ERIKA!" Fifi yelled, coming out of the lab. Erika jumped off of Ian's face and ran back to the group with Fifi.

"BRITT! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Alvin was yelling. Erika noticed his bleeding arm. "Other brother…"

Chrissy set down a hat filled with Jell-o and worms. She grinned and put it on Brittany's head.

"MY HAIR!" Brittany screamed. Vampette whirled around, only to be greeted by Chrissy grinning.

"YOU!"

"Me, what?" Chrissy asked. "HEY WILL! I THINK WE NEED TO TEACH HER A LESSON!" Vampette said.

Will came back with a dodge ball filled with blue electricity. "Try me," Chrissy said.

Will threw a dodge ball. Chrissy jumped out of the way. "That's easy. Keep trying," Chrissy said, jumping into a tree.

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

_GRUNT!_

A squirrel fell from the tree. A spark of blue electricity shot from it's fur for a split second.

"HOW DID THAT NOT HIT CHRISSY?" Vampette asked. Chrissy tapped her shoulder, making her jump.

"HOW…BUT YOU…YOU WERE…HUH?" Vampette stuttered. Chrissy grinned, picked up the squirrel carefully, and slightly shocked Vampette.

"AGHHHH!" they heard Alvin yell. Everyone, including Nicki, turned to see what was the matter.

Blood was dripping from his arm. Brittany looked satisfied. Chrissy tackled her. "STOP IT!" she yelled. "NEVER!" Brittany said. Chad picked up a stick and handed it to Chrissy. Chrissy whacked Brittany's head.

Brittany fell to the ground beside Alvin, unconscious. Vampette let out a low growl. Nicki did as well. Jeff backed up and hid behind Max and Scott.

Brittany woke up and rubbed the back of her head. "Whoa…what happened?" she asked. "Traitor! Don't you dare hurt me!" Alvin said. "Why would I ever hurt you?" Brittany asked. "You fell under Vampette's spell, and Nicki still has it," Alvin answered, showing her his bleeding cuts.

Brittany's fists clenched. "Well, how was betraying your friends, honey?" Vampette asked. Brittany growled.

"SHUT. UP. YOU'VE ALREADY CAUSED ENOUGH TROUBLE!" she yelled. "Hmm, let me see, no…"

Chrissy whispered to Katie. "I reversed her curse by whacking her with a stick…" She grinned and picked up the stick, and then whacked Nicki. "Chrissy, what did you do?" Kevin asked. "WAIT FOR IT!"

**

* * *

**

Another cliffhanger. I've had Can't Back Down from Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam on endless loop. Yes, Vampette did that! Ian's back, Will sided with them, the students are in the forest with her, what else could go wrong? Oops! Jinxed it! Leave reviews please. I'll see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Back Down

**Hey guys! Vampette's back. Obviously. Last time we left this fic, Chrissy whacked Nicki in the head with a stick and Kevin screamed at her. What happened? And again…Can't Back Down on endless loop. XD**

* * *

Chapter Three: Can't Back Down

Nicki fell to the ground. "THAT'S IT? YOU KNOCK HER OUT?" Kevin yelled. "WAIT FOR IT!" Chrissy continued to say.

Nicki's consciousness returned. She rubbed her head, and then turned to Chrissy.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? MY OUTFIT'S GOT DIRT ALL OVER IT!" she yelled. "Yep, she's back," Fifi said.

"Great…," Kevin mumbled. "What happened?" Nicki asked. Tammy stepped up. "Vampette enslaved you and Brittany, Chrissy whacked Brittany and the curse reversed, so she did the same to you…"

Nicki turned to Vampette and growled. "And Brittany did exactly that," Tammy added.

Vampette slightly back up. "I'm not afraid of you losers," she said. She shot a beam of blue electricity at Lisa and hit her. "LISA!" Kyle yelled. His fists clenched. His face turned a bright shade of red.

He turned to Vampette. "YOU JUST WENT TOO FAR…" Vampette yawned and shot a beam at Kyle. Another direct hit. Will threw a dodge ball with blue electricity at Tina. A third hit.

The students looked around as Ian, Will, and Vampette closed in. "THIS IS THE END!" Erika yelled dramatically.

Then they realized: Where were Alvin, Jeff, Chad, and Kevin? "YAAAAAAH!" four chipmunk voices yelled. The four were swinging in on vines! Alvin slammed into the back of Ian's head. He fell over, narrowly missing the twenty students. Vampette and Will glanced at each other.

Jeff swung and knocked over Will. He fell the opposite way of Ian, again, missing the students.

Chad and Kevin jumped off of their vines and attacked Vampette. Vampette threw Chad into Chrissy, knocking them both over. "OW!" they yelled.

Kevin jumped onto Vampette's back. "STOP IT VAMPETTE!"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, at the Seville house…

"Dave, calm down," Claire was saying.

"How can I calm down? I got a call from the police station. Ian and some vampire chipette have broken out. They've been terrorizing the students!" Dave said.

"DAVE! RELAX!" Amy said, putting her feet up. (Amy is a human OC.)

"Amy, he can't relax!" Toby said. Amy smacked him. "GUYS!" Dave yelled, sitting down. He switched to the news to see if any updates were posted.

**

* * *

**

Later, back in the forest…

"Yeah, nice going," Chrissy mumbled. They were in a makeshift cage hanging from a tree.

"How did I know she would do that?" Kevin asked, defending himself. "You look for the signs, duh," Chrissy said.

"Where have I seen this before?" Violet asked. "In book one," Mia answered.

"Oh yeah…there. I said it for you. NOW SHUT UP!" Alvin said, trying to break the bars.

Tammy jumped up and down with Theodore, Eleanor, and Scott to try and break it.

"Who should I torture…?" Vampette wondered. Her eyes fell on Brittany. Chrissy read Vampette's eyes. "She's going to open the cage, grab Brittany, and slam it shut," she muttered, repositioning herself at the door. Vampette opened the door, when Chrissy jumped out and tackled her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Vampette yelled. "SETTING THINGS RIGHT!" Chrissy yelled back.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later…

Vampette, Ian, and Will had finally been knocked out. The rest of the teachers' shock had worn off. They were running back to the school.

"I give up! She'll never leave us alone!" Brittany said. Alvin wrapped his arms around her.

"Guys. I had that attitude. Now I don't. If we give up, she can overpower the school. We can't back down!" Chrissy said. "I feel a song coming on," Dani muttered, rolling her eyes.

**Chrissy: We can't, we can't back down.**

Erika stepped up. She knew this one.

**Chrissy and Erika: We can't, we can't back down.**

The rest of the girls stood up while the boys made a plan.

**All the girls: We can't, we can't back down. We can't, we can't back down. Not right now. We can't back down. Not right now. We can't back down. We can't back down.**

**Chrissy: Don't close your eyes. We're all in this together. Wherever we draw the line. We're not gonna straddle across it, or lose it.**

**All: We can't back down. There's too much at stake. This is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening. In our own backyard, our own home plate. (No way.)**

A few of the boys looked at the girls. They were good.

**All: We've been called out. (We've been called out.) Do you hear your name? (Yeah!) I'm not confused. Let's win this thing. (Let's do it.) We can't back down. There's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away. Don't walk away, yeah…!**

The boys were grinning and clapping along to the music.

**Chrissy: Don't get me wrong, I don't like confrontation.**

"Total lie," Kevin muttered. Chad elbowed him.

**Chrissy: I'd rather we all just get along. Music should be undivided, united!**

**All: We can't back down. There's too much at stake. This is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening. In our own backyard, our own home plate. (No way.)**

The boys were starting to dance, and break dance.

**All: We've been called out. (We've been called out.) Do you hear your name? (Yeah!) I'm not confused. Let's win this thing. (Let's do it.) We can't back down. There's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away. Don't walk away, yeah…!**

**Chrissy: We got a situation that we can't ignore 'cause ignorance is not bliss, we don't have to take this, no. With every big decision comes and equally important share of the risk, we gotta take this.**

**All: We can't back down. There's too much at stake. This is serious. Don't walk away. We can't pretend it's not happening. In our own backyard, our own home plate. **

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Alvin yelled. The boys continued to break dance.

**All: We've been called out. Do you hear your name? I'm not confused. Let's win this thing. We can't back down. There's too much at stake. Don't walk away, don't walk away. Don't walk away, yeah…!**

The boys cheered.

**All: We can't back down. We can't back down. Not right now. We can't back down!**

"Do you see guys? We can take on that little witch!" Chrissy said. "I thought she was a vampire," Jeff said. Chrissy slapped her forehead. "SAME THING!"

Jeff shrugged as the boys got to work on a garlic-pumpkin-water balloon launcher. It could hold up to two-hundred pounds at once.

The girls got to work on sling-shots, and sliced the pumpkins into smaller pieces.

"MOVE OUT!" Chrissy yelled. Kevin and Chad sat in the launcher's truck portion and drove it.

The teachers stood in awe, then fainted.

**

* * *

**

In the forest…

"Hey Vampette," Chrissy said. "You…," Vampette snarled. "Me, what?" Chrissy asked. The launcher and the rest of the school came into view.

"FIRE FREELY!" Greg screamed from somewhere on the launcher. "PUMPKIN? GARLIC? WATER BALLOONS? RETREAT!" Vampette yelled as the boys flung pumpkin, garlic, and water balloons. The boys had made half a circle.

Vampette, Will, and Ian turned around to see the girls with sling-shots. "Crud…," Ian muttered.

"FIRE!" Violet yelled. Mia let out a battle cry (like the many other times) and they shot their objects. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! GET THE DODGEBALLS!" Ian yelled.

That's when ChipetteGirl10 appeared, with the logic she forgot. "WAIT! GUYS! I FORGOT! RUBBER ISN'T A CONDUCTOR! IT'S AN INSULATOR!" she said. The dodge balls disappeared, making a popping sound.

Vampette rolled her eyes. "You come NOW with the logic? Why couldn't you wait until after we destroyed them?" she asked. "It's amusing," ChipetteGirl10 said, making an exit.

Chrissy grinned. "FIRE!" she yelled. Vampette, Ian, and Will all screamed like little girls and tried to run, but then came to realize they were surrounded.

"GET THEM!" Berry yelled. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the rest of the school yelled.

**

* * *

**

XD XD XD XD I'M SO ENJOYING THIS! Yes, we end our third chapter there. And it's obvious what song I used: Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam - Can't Back Down, by Demi Lovato. Ultimate girl power! XD Please review. Yes, I forgot that rubber was an insulator. XD So I took it away! Now what do they do? Anything but give up. See you in the next chapter. - hits replay on Can't Back Down - XD Peace out, yo-yos!


	4. Chapter 4: Battlegrounds

**This is after the chapter three, obviously. In the forest, I remembered my logic. Now what? Crazy stuff, dudes… And by the way, can you review more? I have one faithful reviewer that I would like to say thank you to, and it is ChipmunksChipettes4Ever. She reviews each chapter. Thank you! She keeps me going. And you know what I'm listening to. ;)**

* * *

Chapter Four: Battlegrounds

Vampette looked around for anything useful, and saw Chrissy's whacking stick from earlier chapters.

"Hey, Chrissy, remember this?" Vampette asked, making the end sharper. "Oh crud! ChipetteGirl10 gives her _MY_ weapon. MINE!" Chrissy said. Ian and Will found huge branches.

"Well this just gets worse each time. Thanks a lot!" Alvin yelled. "You're welcome," ChipetteGirl10 said from somewhere.

"Uh, Chrissy, we're out of garlic," Mia said. "And water balloons," Erika said slowly, turning the basket upside-down. "And pumpkin," Berry muttered.

"So now what?" Alvin asked. Everyone turned to him, then the launcher. "NO! I WILL NOT!"

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later…

Alvin clung to the side of the launcher basket. "FIRE!" Chrissy yelled. Jeanette cut a rope. Alvin flew over Ian, Will, and Vampette, deeper into the forest. "Okay, maybe that was stupid," Chrissy said.

"Someone has to go after him!" Eleanor said. "I think my newest assistant that I forgot to tell you about found him…," Vampette said.

"Newest assistant…?" Theodore muttered. "Oh, yes," Vampette said. She snapped her fingers. A chipmunk surrounded by darkness, who was a vampire like Vampette, appeared. "Oh crud, and he found Alvin…," Simon said.

"I'm Vampmunk," the chipmunk said. "How surprising," Brittany said. Vampmunk's eyes went a deep shade of red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he yelled, tackling her. "Ian, Will, go scatter the rest. We'll cover Alvin and Brittany," Vampette said. She shot a beam of electricity at the catapult. It blew up.

"Come out, come out, Alvin…" Vampette said. Alvin stood behind a tree. _Don't find me. Don't find me. Please don't find me…_

Two hands grabbed Alvin and pulled him into the tree. Another set of hands covered his mouth, preventing him to scream for help. A third set knocked him out.

"Now Vampette can't find him," Chrissy said. She had knocked him out. "Yep. So smart to knock him out so if Vampette does find him, he doesn't know it," Nicki hissed. "Shut up, I hear Vampette!" Katie said. Vampette appeared on the branch.

"OH, SO SMART TO SCREAM SHUT UP, KATIE!" Chrissy yelled. Vampmunk appeared next to her. "Today isn't my best day, is it?" Chrissy muttered.

Vampmunk threw and unconscious Brittany into Katie and Nicki. Alvin came back into consciousness. "Wha-what happened?" he muttered.

He saw Brittany, and then Vampmunk. "OH, THAT'S IT! IT'S ON!" he yelled. He threw himself onto Vampmunk, sending them both off of the tree. Chrissy, Katie, Nicki, and Vampette looked down.

"Think they're alright?" Vampette asked. "Nope…," Nicki muttered, swinging down. She disappeared among the leaves. "So…now what?" Katie asked. "I think this is the part where I scream at Chrissy in Spanish," Vampette said.

"No, I think that's later in like chapter seven," Chrissy said. "GUYS!" ChipetteGirl10 yelled.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE STAND BY…OKAY, WE'RE GOOD! With Alvin…

"You hurt my girlfriend. You're torturing us. LEAVE. US. ALONE!" Alvin yelled, pinning down Vampmunk.

"Wrong move, chipmunk," Vampmunk said. He grabbed Alvin, spun around, and threw him into a tree.

Alvin slid to the ground. Kevin, Chad, Dylan, and Kyle were waiting behind a tree with hoses.

"When?" Kyle asked. "NOW!" Chad shouted, spraying a blast of icy water at Vampmunk. Vampmunk stumbled.

Kevin and Dylan also jumped out and started spraying too. "STOP! STOP, PLEASE!" Vampmunk said. "Hold fire, boys," Chad said. They looked at him. "Okay, can I take Alvin then get blasted more?" Vampmunk asked.

"No! Keep spraying, guys!" Chad said, blasting the water again. Vampmunk fell over. The boys kept spraying, creating a hole of mud.

"WHAT!" the boys yelled. Kyle was still standing behind the tree with his mouth open.

"Spray Alvin once, dude!" Dylan said. Kyle sprayed Alvin. Alvin's eyes opened. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled. "To get you up," Kyle answered.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, with Dani, Mia, and Greg…

Dani sat up in a tree. She watched Mia and Greg mess around with Ian. "Too slow?" she heard Mia taunt.

"THAT'S IT!" Ian had yelled, diving at Mia. Instead, he hit his head on a different tree. Dani laughed as she rolled her eyes.

Typical Ian.

"IAN! OVER HERE!" Greg yelled. Ian turned around, still a bit wobbly from hitting the tree. He attempted to grab Greg. Mia jumped on his back and pressure-pointed him.

"Losing feeling…," Ian said, his voice going higher and squeakier. He fell asleep.

"I've taught her well," Dani muttered. Someone jumped on her back. They both fell from the tree.

"V-Vampmunk?" Dani said. "I've had my eye on you since I first saw you…," Vampmunk said. Dani took a few steps back. "I don't really like you," Dani said.

"That's a lie…," Vampmunk said slowly, nearing Dani. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dani yelled, slapping Vampmunk across the face.

Vampmunk's eyes turned dark red. He tried to punch Dani. She ducked and tripped Vampmunk.

Vampmunk pulled Dani down.

A few feet away, behind a tree, stood Dylan with his water gun. "Target locked," Dylan murmured, aiming at Vampmunk.

"Five…"

"Four…"

"Three…"

"Dylan," a voice hissed. _No, no, no! Not now! Worst possible time for someone to do that!_

"Two…"

"DYLAN!" the voice screamed.

"One…"

Before Dylan could pull the trigger on his water gun, darkness surrounded him, blinding him and dragging him away. All that was left was his shoes and water gun.

"Dylan?" Kevin said, coming from a bush. "Dylan!" he called. Kevin tripped over Dylan's shoes.

"Aw, crud. This has Vampette written all over it. That-"

**

* * *

**

With Erika and Fifi…

Erika peered from a bush. "Coast clear, I repeat, coast clear…"

Fifi jumped down from a tree. "Have you spotted anyone?" Erika asked. "I saw Violet and Berry in a pretty bad situation with Will…," Fifi said.

Erika's eyes widened. "WE GOTTA GET THERE, STAT!" she yelled, running off. "He's this way," Fifi said, pointing in the opposite direction. Erika ran by. Fifi shook her head as she walked behind Erika.

**

* * *

**

With Violet, Berry, and Will…

"PUT ME DOWN!" Violet yelled. Will continued laughing, dangling her upside down just a few feet above Berry.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Berry yelled. Will just shook his head. Berry growled. His eyes narrowed.

He bit Will's loose and lower hand. Will screamed like a little girl as he dropped Violet. Violet fell into Berry's arms.

"Nice job, Berry," Violet said. "Thanks…," Berry said, blushing. His face flushed a darker red than Alvin's sweatshirt.

Then they noticed Will. His face was even more red, his eyes were narrowed, and if you looked hard enough, you could probably see steam from his ears.

He grabbed a giant branch* and swung at them. "OH SNAP!" Violet screamed.

Berry froze. He had no idea what to do. Will smirked and nearly hit him. But Fifi jumped in the way!

Fifi was knocked out cold instantly. The only thing she said was: "ERIKA, AIDER VIOLET ET BERRY ET COURIR!" ("ERIKA, HELP VIOLET AND BERRY AND RUN!")

"Can do!" Erika yelled, grabbing Berry and Violet's wrists. They started running. "What about Fifi?" Violet yelled.

Erika turned around and stood up. "Keep running, I'll get her!" Erika said, taking off in the other direction. "You heard her!" Violet said to Berry. They continued running.

Erika pushed herself against the side of the tree that Will wasn't facing and peered out. Will wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was sitting on a log grumbling to himself.

Erika silently grabbed the unconscious Fifi and dragged her around the other side of the tree, and put her on her back.

Then Erika started running until she reached a safe zone. She gently slid Fifi off of her back. "Fifi…come on…you know me…," Erika whispered. Fifi's eyes fluttered open.

"Qui vous etes?" she asked. "I'm Erika! Erika Jones! Your best friend! The one who cried with you over our distant boyfriends!" Erika said. "Quelle?" Fifi said. Erika sank to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT?" she yelled. She threw her hands to the sky. "CAN ANYTHING PUT OUR UNIVERSE BACK IN BALANCE?"

"Quelle sont vous cri sur?" Fifi asked. (She said 'What are you screaming about?' in French.)

Erika started crying and pounding her fists into the tree. "WHY, WHY, WHY WH-" Erika paused. Her eyes narrowed as her tone became darker. "Will…," she growled. "Quelle est Will?" Fifi asked. "The stupid guy who knocked out your entire memory of the American-English language…," Erika said.

"Americain-Anglais?" Fifi muttered, trying to remember. It all made no sense to her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go pound someone into dust!" Erika said, yelling the last two words as she walked away.

"Vous etes excuse!" Fifi said, waving. Erika shook her head. Will was going down…

**

* * *

**

*The branch was over the head of a six-foot-tall man.

**Oh no! Stupid Will! Fifi can't remember any English! What will happen next? Find out in Chapter Five! And yes, I know. This chapter was a little stupid. XD**

**And this is the order Fifi said things, translated to English...**

**"Who are you?"**

**"What?"**

**"What are you screaming about?"**

**"American-English?"**

**"You are excused!"**

**And now Dylan is missing as well.**

**This isn't anyone's day, is it?**

**Find out next time! Now where did they go...?**

***Lights go out, I scream***


	5. Chapter 5: Have To Escape

****

Chapter Five is here! I have no idea where I am, but I have a feeling Chrissy is involved.

**Little voice that sounds a lot like Chrissy: CHRISSY WASN'T INVOLVED! IT WAS, UH…BOB! BOB THE BUILDER!**

**Me: Whatever. Onto the chapter. I gotta get out of these ropes!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Have To Escape

_Where am I…?_

Dylan rubbed his head. He looked around. "AW, MAN! VAMPETTE! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" he yelled. He realized he was in a cage.

Vampette appeared. "Like your new home?" she asked. "New home?" Dylan questioned.

"You're stuck here forever. No escapes," Vampette said simply, grabbing a nail file. Dylan rolled his eyes and slumped down in the cage.

"Okay, tell me how you possibly can use dark force!" he said. "Easy," Vampette answered. She made a small dark tornado in her paws.

"Show-off," Dylan murmured. "What was that?" "NOTHING!"

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, with Erika's situation…

"No good, dirty, rotten, betray-you-easily, mean, awful, GYM TEACHER!" Erika muttered. "So tell us how this happened?" Katie said.

"Berry and Violet were about to get hit with this giant branch Will found, which could be taller than a six-foot man! Then Fifi jumped in the way and BAM! Will smacked her and she flew into a tree! Now she can't remember English," Erika said.

"Harsh," Chrissy said.

"Katie…," a voice suddenly hissed. All three girls froze. "WHO'S THERE?" Katie yelled, jumping behind Erika and Chrissy.

"Chrissy…"

"MAKE ROOM!" Chrissy shouted, jumping behind Erika. A black figure, no taller than them, dashed by.

"Erika…"

"WHAT THE HECK? THIS IS MESSED UP!" Erika yelled. Darkness surrounded the three.

"I KNOW KUNG-FU AND KARATE, I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM EITHER!" Chrissy yelled. An invisible force knocked out Chrissy. "I'M SCARED!" Erika yelled.

"COME OUT, WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Katie screamed. She fell out cold as well.

"THAT'S IT! GET OUT HERE WHOEVER YOU A- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**

* * *

**

With Kevin…

"Vampette couldn't have gone far…," Kevin murmured. He saw Fifi walking by. "Fifi, do you know where Vampette is?" he asked. "Qui?" Fifi asked. "V-Vampette," Kevin said, raising an eyebrow.

"Je ne vous comprends pas," Fifi said. "Fifi, are you okay?" Kevin asked. Fifi nodded with a smile. "Well this day gets weirder and weirder," Kevin said, shaking his head as he walked away.

"Au revoir!" Fifi said. _First Dylan, now Fifi's speaking the wrong language, something's wrong. I have to ask Erika about Fifi. Wait…where's Erika? Aw man, not her too! I saw Chrissy and Katie with her earlier…this isn't good. I gotta find Chad! _Kevin thought.

"CHAD! CHAD WHERE ARE YOU!" Kevin started yelling, running though the woods.

Chad fell out of a tree. "Ow!" he yelled as he hit the ground. "Chad, thank goodness," Kevin said. "What, Kevin?" Chad asked, dusting off dirt from his shirt.

"We have a big problem. Do you know what's wrong with Fifi?" Kevin asked. "No, does she seem sick?" Chad said. "Nope. She keeps talking to me in all French. I think she said something about Vampette not making sense," Kevin said.

"No idea. Go ask Berry, I think he knows," Chad said. Kevin scurried off on all-fours. "BERRY!" he called.

A knife flew over his head. "CRUD!" Kevin yelled, going faster. Another knife, a little closer, came.

"AW CRUD!" Kevin yelled, running behind a tree. He took a short breath and started running again.

Five more knives came before he took another rest. Suddenly, two hands reached down and pulled him into the tree.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Kevin yelled. Berry covered his mouth. "Be quiet, Will will find us!" he said.

"Okay, okay. Do you know what's wrong with Fifi?" Kevin asked. "Will was about to hit Violet and I with a branch taller than a six-foot man. Fifi jumped in the way, and smacked into a tree. Now she can't remember English," Berry said.

"No wonder," Kevin muttered.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE RATS!" they heard Will yell. "Hey Berry, this is an apple tree…," Kevin said. Berry grinned.

They started throwing apples down at Will. Will fell to the ground, allowing the two chipmunks to escape.

"Nice thinking," Berry said. Mia bumped into them.

"Have either of you seen Violet?" she said frantically. "No, we actually split up not long ago," Berry said. "YOU DING DONG! WILL IS AFTER HER AND ANY OTHER OF US HE CAN FIND!" Mia yelled.

"Calm down, Amelia," Berry said. "IT'S MIA AND I WILL NOT CALM DOWN BECAUSE GREG IS ALSO GONE! HE WENT TO LOOK FOR YOU! I TRIED TO TELL HIM NOT TO BUT HE DIDN'T LISTEN!" Mia continued.

"Mia, breathe, then SHUT UP!" Berry said. "Wait, Will? I dodged seven knives that almost sliced my head off!" Kevin said.

"That was him!" Mia shouted. Berry cupped his paws over her mouth. "SHUT. UP."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, with Greg…

"Berry? Violet? Mia? Anyone?" Greg called. He was alone, and night was falling. It was getting darker, and an eerie mist was forming. The scene looked like it could be from a horror movie.

_Hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo, hoo, hoo!_

Greg jumped. "O-Oh. Only a-an owl…," he said. A black figure zipped by behind him. "WHO'S THERE?"

A twig snapped.

"HELLO? SHOW YOURSELF!" Greg yelled, grabbing a stick. A chipette jumped from a tree. Faded green eyes peered at his.

"Who are you?" Greg yelled, holding out the stick for defense. "Relax," the chipette said, coming into the light. Pigtails, a yellow shirt, a jean skirt, glasses, and a black double bracelet…

"VIOLET! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Greg shouted. "Yeah, so are you. Running from Will, off to look for us?" Violet said. Greg nodded.

"So was I. I got lost," Violet said. What the pair didn't realize is that they were walking through a forest that goes all the way to Washington state.

The very same forest everyone was lost in.

And they were all going in the wrong direction…

**

* * *

**

With Alvin…

Alvin sat in a tree, alone, wondering where Brittany was, as night fell. _I failed. I couldn't protect her. This is all my fault…_

He shook his head sadly.

_Vampmunk just can't leave us alone. This all started with Ian, then Vampette, then Will joined her side, then Vampmunk. Soon, she can overpower us all…_

He stared longingly at the spot where Vampmunk took away Brittany, a few mere feet away on the ground.

_Britt, where are you?_

"_Alvin…," _a voice whispered.

_I can still hear her voice…_

"_Alvin."_

"That sounds so much like her, I miss her so much!"

"_ALVIN!"_

An acorn hit Alvin in the stomach. Alvin looked down. Brittany, or what _looked_ like Brittany, was standing on the ground.

"BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted.

He was so shocked and happy that he fell out of the tree. He fell face-first on the ground.

'Brittany' grabbed his paws and pulled him up. "I've been waiting all day to do this," Brittany said. "Me too," Alvin answered dreamily. Brittany turned into Vampette.

"OH MY GOSH YOU'RE NOT BRITTANY!" Alvin shouted, falling backward. "Took you long enough," Vampette said, pointing a finger with black magic swirling around it at Alvin.

"Where's Brittany? What's Vampmunk done to her?" Alvin shouted. "She's going to never be seen again," Vampette answered.

"ALVIN!" they heard Brittany yell. Alvin's eyes widened. "HAWK!" he yelled, pointing over Vampette's shoulder. Vampette turned around for a split second, giving Alvin enough time to run. "I can't believe I fell for that," Vampette muttered.

Alvin continued running, one of the fastest times he ever ran in his life. He tripped over a rock.

"Stupid rock…," he murmured. He got up and started running again. Brittany's cries were becoming more clear.

"BRITTANY, I'M COMING!" Suddenly, a rock flew into his side. Alvin hit the tree on his other side. Ian came over, grabbing Alvin by the tail.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here," Ian said. Alvin struggled to get out of his grip.

"What do you want, Ian?" Alvin said, grunting in between 'want' and 'Ian.' "You and your rat girlfriend aren't getting away as easily this time…," Ian said.

Alvin bit Ian's hand. Ian screamed (like a little girl, may I add). Alvin took this opportunity and ran for it.

"BRITTANY! HANG ON!" "AAAALLLLVVVVIIIINNNN!"

Alvin came to a tree. Brittany was pressed against it. Vampmunk had so much dark magic with him at the moment, that it shot five inches all around away from his finger.

"Now, any last words?" Vampmunk asked. Brittany whimpered. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Vampmunk yelled. At the last second, Alvin jumped in the way. The magic hit him.

"ALVIN!" Brittany yelled. Her temper flared up as she turned toward Vampmunk. "That. Is. It."

Vampmunk gulped.

Brittany grabbed a big sharp stick. "DON'T MAKE ME!" Vampmunk was keeping Erika, Chrissy, and Katie tied up in the tree.

_Fall…now…_

"HERE WE GO!" they heard Chrissy yell. They swung in on a vine and grabbed Alvin. They brought him to the tree.

"GRAB ON!" Erika yelled to Brittany. The swung down a second time and grabbed Brittany.

Vampmunk growled and disappeared. He reappeared in the tree. The four girls looked up. Brittany and Chrissy jumped in front of Alvin.

"LISTEN UP YOU STUCK-UP BRATS!" Vampmunk spat. "WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" Brittany said.

"STUCK-UP LITTLE BRATS!" Vampmunk said. "Oh no he di-idn't!" Chrissy said.

"Oh yes I di-id!" Vampmunk said. "THAT'S IT!" Chrissy yelled, tackling Vampmunk. She pinned him down. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" she yelled. "Wow…you're…strong…," Vampmunk said (Each … stands for a grunt.)

"I TOLD YOU I KNOW STUFF! BUT WHO DIDN'T BELIEVE ME?" Chrissy shouted, getting spit on Vampmunk.

"I did…," Vampmunk mumbled. Chrissy started getting into a lecture about not believing her.

Brittany, Katie, and Erika silently escaped, taking an unconscious Alvin with them.

"I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T BELIEVE ME!" Chrissy continued. She turned around. "Oh…uh…CHRISSY OUT! PEACE!" Chrissy shouted. Chrissy jumped off the tree.

Vampmunk looked around. "This isn't over…"

**

* * *

**

ENDING CHAPTER FIVE. Tune in for chapter six! I've also started listening to a different song:

**The Chipettes ft. Queensberry: The Song**

**Now what will happen to our heroes? And oh brother, Washington State? XD I made that up. Even if these chapters are short, this fic sure doesn't end at ten chapters.**

**Chrissy: Hey, we have a question.**

**Vampette: Yeah, when do I say stuff at her in Spanish?**

**Chrissy: And what will she say?**

**Vampette: C'mon, tell us.**

**Me: *frozen, confused* Um…go away?**

**Chrissy: She'll tell me go away?**

**Me: No. I'm telling you two to get OUT OF HERE! THIS IS MY A/N STUFF!**

**Chrissy: Fine. Let's go, Vampette.**

**Vampette: Fine…**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Okay, now that that's over…hey, w-where's the light? I-It was here a minute ago…**

**Please note Chrissy is still keeping me in this chair. I'm not gonna say it…**


	6. Chapter 6: Few Escapes

****

Last time, in TCS: BFtS! Fifi still can't speak English! Erika, Katie, and Chrissy disappear and then reappear to help Brittany and Alvin! Alvin and Brittany are both taken by surprise, courtesy of Vampmunk! Berry gets screamed at by Mia, and much more. What will happen now? Coming up next in TCS: BFtS!

**Chrissy: Shut up! You sound like Chris from TDI!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Few Escapes

Night settled in. The moon was partially covered up by cloud. The trees made frightening shapes. A low mist hung around the forest.

A red-clad chipmunk sat against a tree. He was alone. He let his girlfriend run, for safety. He had no idea where she was, or how far away.

"_Alvin…," _a low, female voice hissed.

Alvin gulped. _Not again. Not this time. Please not this time. Please, please no!_

"_ALVIN…"_

"No, please. This is NOT happening…"

"_ALVIN…!"_

A whirlwind started spinning around Alvin, angry cries of his name coming from it.

Alvin shoved his paws to his ears, trying to drown out the sound. "SHUT UP!" he yelled. He was thrown into a tree by an invisible force.

He slid down, his head spinning. An illusion of Brittany appeared. "This is insane…," Alvin mumbled, rubbing his head.

The illusion disappeared, and the real Vampette took its place. "Vampette, stop…," Alvin moaned. He was turning pale. "Oh, I'm not feeling too hot…," he muttered. "Nonsense. You're my hottie," Vampette whispered, coming face-to-face with Alvin.

"OH!" Alvin moaned, puking all over Vampette. He passed out. "EW! THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Vampette yelled, running off.

A chipette on the other side of the tree walked around it. Her face went into shock when she saw Alvin.

"Alvin!" She rolled over the poor chipmunk, coming face-to-face with him. "Over here!" she called two a teacher, another chipette, and another chipmunk.

"What is it?" the teacher asked. "Alvin…," the chipette said. "It's okay Brittany. Everyone is probably asleep now," Lisa (the teacher) said. "I know the way back to the school!" the chipette, Jeanette, said.

"Let's go!" the chipmunk, Simon, said. They ran back to the school, meeting an open window. They climbed in and slammed it shut, locking it.

"Okay guys, go lock all the doors and windows around the school," Lisa said. The window they climbed through was in the cafeteria.

Alvin ran to his room (now conscious but still on the verge of puking), Brittany went to the gym, Jeanette went to the girls' room, and Simon went into the boys' room. Lisa went around and locked all the classrooms and the teachers' lounge.

When every door was locked, everyone went straight to their rooms. "I think I'm done," Alvin moaned, setting down a garbage can. "A-Alvin, are you sure?" Brittany asked. Alvin's eyes widened. "NOPE!" he shouted, grabbing the garbage and sticking his face in.

"I'm getting you some Ginger ale," Brittany said. She hopped off the bed and walked to the cafeteria and kitchen.

Jeanette was there.

"Hey Jeanette," Brittany said, hopping on the counter. "Hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Jeanette asked. "Alvin's puking, I came to get him ginger ale," Brittany answered.

"Then make sure where you touch and step," Jeanette said. "Okay. And what are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"I came to get Si and I some apples," Jeanette answered. "Oh," Brittany said. She walked out, carrying a glass of ginger ale. Jeanette grabbed and apple and followed her, but she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name.

**

* * *

**

With Chrissy…

"We have to map out a plan out of here," she said to Chad. Chad scanned the sheet. "Okay, so we're here…and the school is there…," he mumbled. "But Ian is blocking path one, Will is on path two, and the only other way is in the air," Chrissy said.

"So to escape, we have to go in the air…," Chad said. Chrissy pulled out construction paper, twigs, glue, and some other odds and ends. "Orange or black?" she asked. "Uh…orange…?" Chad said.

Chrissy handed him orange construction paper. Then she took out blueprints for a chipmunk-sized hang-glider. "Don't ask," she said.

**

* * *

**

With Greg and Violet…

"MIA!" Greg called. "BERRY!" Violet yelled. "I give up. We've been searching for hours," Greg said, sitting against a tree.

"Greg?" they heard a muffled voice call. "VIOLET!" a louder, male voice came. "Get up Mr. I Give Up!" Violet said.

"Okay, okay," Greg said, standing up. "BERRY!" Violet yelled. "MIA!" Greg called. "Greg!" a muffled voice yelled. Greg and Violet saw two black figures in the distance.

"BERRY!" Violet yelled. The two figures came into the light - Mia and Berry! "MIA! BERRY!" Greg yelled, throwing his arms around Mia.

"GUYS!" Violet yelled, running into Berry's arms. "We never gave up searching, not once!" Greg said. Violet rolled her eyes. "Right before we heard you guys he said he gave up," she said.

"W-What are you, heh, talking a-about?" Greg said, nervously laughing. Violet rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. How did you guys find us, you know, with someone watching our every move?" she asked.

"I had to use my manly strength and you, know…, I just…," Berry started. Mia cut him off. "We ran into Vampette, and Chrissy was right behind her, so Chrissy took care of that," she said. Berry glared at her.

"You couldn't let me take that chance?" he asked. "That's right," Mia answered, her arms crossed.

"Oh tell me about it. Greg was acting the same way!" Violet said. "HEY!" Greg and Berry yelled. Violet and Mia glanced at them, their looks saying, _"You know it's true."_

"This school isn't normal…," Greg muttered.

**

* * *

**

Back at school…

Alvin sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm positively done puking," he said. He set down the trashcan.

"Good…," Brittany murmured, spraying the last of the disinfectant spray. She handed it to Jeanette, who was standing outside the door. "Thanks," Brittany said. "Any time," Jeanette said, walking back to her room.

Alvin took a few breaths to make sure. "Okay, I'm absolutely done…," he said. "Okay. Now go brush your teeth," Brittany said.

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked into the dorm's bathroom. Brittany turned on her laptop and went on , the school's website. She went to update the "Stuck In The Forest" section of the website.

This is what she typed:

_Hey all you guys out there. This is Brittany the chipette with an update. Alvin, Jeanette, Simon, Lisa and I escaped. Alvin was throwing up earlier, but he's done. If you have any info to where the rest of the gang from the school are, comment below! We need your help, all of you out there!_

Brittany finished writing her update and posted it, then turned back to the bathroom door.

Alvin was coming out. "Did you rinse, too?" Brittany asked, smirking. "Ugh…," Alvin groaned, turning around (like Macy did in a Jonas L.A. commercial) and walked back to the bathroom.

A _ding_ was heard. Brittany turned back to the computer. A comment was posted.

_Brittany! It's Leah! Max had his cell phone with him and this is where this came from. We're trapped just about three miles from the school. Will and Ian are keeping us trapped in a tree. Tell Lisa ASAP. It's URGENT._

Brittany ran from the computer, down to the teachers' lounge. "LISA!" she yelled in the halls.

**

* * *

**

In the teachers' lounge…

Lisa was crying, watching a slideshow of photos of her and Kyle. Her birthday, Will's birthday, his birthday, Tina's birthday, the end of the year extravaganza…and the list goes on.

"LISA!" Brittany's cries came. Lisa slammed the laptop shut and quickly dried her eyes.

"Y-Yes Brittany?" she asked. "Get on NOW!" Brittany shouted. Lisa opened a new window and went to the website. "Read the comment below what I just posted…," Brittany said.

Lisa scanned the comment. _It's Leah…blah, blah, blah…three miles from here…blah, blah, blah…trapped in a tree by Ian and Will…_

"Okay, I didn't think any of you knew Kyle's number, I'm calling him now…," Lisa murmured, pulling out her phone. She walked into the teachers' lounge bathroom and locked the door.

"Hello?" a voice came. "Kyle, it's Lisa! Brittany found out Leah and Max's location. (…) Three miles from the school. (…) Look for Ian and Will surrounding a tree. They're up there… (…) Why do you ask…? (…) I DO NOT SOUND STUFFY!" Lisa said. She sniffed twice. "(…) DO NOT! (…) Okay, arguing will get us nowhere! (…) THEN GET YOUR BUTT MOVING AND LOOK! (…) Fine, please! I know karate! (…)."

Lisa's eyes narrowed as she gasped. "NO I DID NOT! THAT'S IT. I'M HANGING UP. IF YOU DON'T CARE, FINE! (..-)."

Lisa snapped her phone shut, and started crying again. "KYLE!" she sobbed.

**

* * *

**

In the forest…(the … in the conversation was Kyle, this is what he was saying.)

"Hello?" Kyle asked. "(…) Where are they? (…) More specifically…? (…) Okay. One question…were you just crying? (…) Because you sound stuffy…," the conversation went on. Kyle could hear Lisa sniff twice. "You still sound stuffy. (…) Yes, yes you do. (…) Okay, okay. I can't see them from here. (…) What's the polite thing to say? (…) Lisa, you sound like you helped Will…like you like him," Kyle continued.

On the inside, this made his heart shatter. "(…) But Lisa, I do care, it's just-" Kyle got cut off, for Lisa had hung up.

**

* * *

**

With Leah and Max…

"How do we escape?" Leah asked. "Throw anything you can find!" Max said, grabbing an acorn. He chucked it at Ian, hitting the right lens on the glasses. The lens cracked.

"MAX!" Ian yelled, beginning to climb the tree. "CLIMB!" Max and Leah shouted to each other, grabbing branches and pulling themselves up.

Ian grabbed Leah's tail and pulled her down. "MAX!" she yelled. Max didn't have to think, he jumped down a few branches and purposely got his hoodie caught on the end of one. He grabbed Leah's wrist.

Leah grabbed onto his wrist with two hands. Max reached out with his second hand.

_Please let this branch and my hoodie hold… _All four of them (Will, Ian, Leah, and Max) heard a snapping sound. _CRUD! HOLD UP A LITTLE LONGER! _

Suddenly, Max's unhook itself, and Max flew into Leah, who flew into Ian, who flew into Will.

Leah got up and tugged on Max. "Run while we can!" "NOT SO FAST!" Will said, getting up.

"Yeah!" Ian said, jumping to his feet. They were closing in. "THIS IS THE END!" Leah screamed, clinging to Max.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE SMART STUDENTS!" a male voice yelled. "Is that…?" Leah started. "No way…," Max finished.

"KYLE?" Ian and Will yelled. Kyle came with a giant branch (look back to chapter four for reference) and threatened Ian and Will.

"WE'RE NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Ian said, grabbing Leah. Will ran after him, shoving Kyle to the ground. And then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. The branch flew from Kyle's hand. Will and Ian jumped into a bush. "NOOOOOOO!" Kyle yelled. (We're still in slow-mo!) And Max, poor Max, was there to witness it all.

He cupped his paws over his mouth as the branch did three flips in the air before landing on Kyle - hard. Will and Ian cheered, and Leah covered her eyes. Will and Ian ran victoriously. Slow motion ended.

Max watched as Kyle just laid there, with the branch sitting on top of him. He opened his phone and sent another text comment to the school's website.

**

* * *

**

Back at the school…

Brittany scrolled through the last few comments out of the fifty that poured in.

_MUNKS4EVER:  
__Oh man. Thanks 4 the updates Brittany!_

_No Username, Sent From Cell Phone:  
__Aw crud, that's bad! Keep us posted._

_FanofEverythingMunk21:  
__Nooo! That's terrible! Keep us updated, I love the 'munks!_

Brittany raised an eyebrow as a new comment appeared.

_BRITT! BRITT! THIS IS URGENT! IT'S MAX! I'm texting from my phone currently. Kyle is on the ground with that giant branch on top of him. Will and Ian escaped with Leah. They were headed within two miles of the school!_

Brittany put a paw over her mouth. "No…," she whispered. She clicked 'update.'

_NEW INFO: Max has been located, Leah has been located, and is on the move. I need your help guys. This is the worst thing we've faced since the end of the year, about two weeks ago. _

Brittany hit 'save' and pulled out her cell phone. There was one chipette she had to urgently dial…

**

* * *

**

So I left you guys there. I know, I'm mean for leaving it on a cliffy. I even wanna see what happens next!

**Now, I wanna give credit to the person who inspired some of the ideas in here. Thanks to ChipmunksChipettes4Ever, for inspiration of the slow-mo thing. I was going through the comments as I wrote this, and her comment from chapter four mentioned how she pictured Fifi jumping in front of the branch screaming 'No!' in slow-mo during chapter four.**

**Credit goes to her because I could never think of that little part on my own.**

**Also, guess which chipette Brittany needs to call. Plus, there's a new poll on my profile.**

**Now the usual questions:**

**Will anyone else escape?**

**If so, will they escape without getting injured?**

**Will I ever end this part about Vampette's attacks?**

**What's going on between Vampmunk and Dani?**

**Dani: HEY! THERE'S NOTHING!**

**Chrissy: THE ANSWER TO THE FIRST QUESTION IS YES!**

**Vampmunk: There's something sparking, you feel it Danielle Holfman…**

**Me: … Will I regain control of this?**

**Chrissy: The answer to the second question is probably not!**

**Dani: No!**

**Vampmunk: Yes!**

**Chrissy: The answer to three is eventually…**

**Me: Oh brother.**

**Dani: There's absolutely nothing! And don't call me Danielle, much more Danielle Holfman!**

**Vampmunk: You feel the love…**

**Chrissy: The answer to four is in between something and nothing.**

**Me: *Bangs head on wall***

**Chrissy: And ChipetteGirl10 can never regain control because… *presses button on remote, silver cuffs pop out around wrists from chair***

**Me: Chrissy, what the heck are you doing!**

**Chrissy: I'm in control now!**

**Me: O-Okay guys. J-Just review…**

**See you next time…hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7: Through the Woods

**Okay so we left off with Brittany dialing a certain chipette. Onto the chapter. R&R, and do the poll on my profile. **

* * *

Chapter Seven: Through the Woods

The chipette's heart raced as Brittany's words rang through her head. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" the chipmunk behind her shouted.

"I'LL BE BACK SOON!" the chipette called. Her blue eyes narrowed as she sped forward, running in no particular direction.

She just had to make it…FAST.

Her hair whipped behind her as cold winds blew angrily, trying to push her over.

A chipette's distant, faint cries danced into her ears. _That's gotta be her. _The chipette ran faster than ever. With the two 'goons' holding the second chipette captive, who knows what could happen?

The chipette's paws slapped the ground as she continued running. She put on a last burst of speed. In fact, she was running so fast, that she did a somersault and landed in a bush.

She lost her jacket in the process, revealing a plain very, very, _VERY_ light pink tube top with a big, black 'C' on it.

"Gotta find Leah, gotta find her…," the chipette mumbled. Suddenly, a chipmunk's paws flew over her mouth. The chipette struggled. "LET ME GO!" she said, muffled.

"SHUT UP! SOMEONE MIGHT HEAR YOU! I FOLLOWED YOU!" the chipmunk shouted, barely above a whisper.

The chipette peeled the chipmunk's paws off of her mouth. "Max?" she said. "Shut up, Chrissy!" the chipmunk said.

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "What now Max? Can't find your blankie?" Chrissy said. "Shut up. No. I was looking for Leah and I saw you, so I followed. Here's your jacket," Max said, extending his arm. In his paw was a black and pink plaid jacket.

"Thanks," Chrissy said, putting her jacket back on. A dark mist appeared. "You're kidding me. Now. Of all times?" Chrissy said. An unknown force took down Chrissy. Vampmunk appeared, and he was already pinning her down. Max jumped in a bush.

Chrissy kicked Vampmunk, sending him into a tree. Vampmunk got up, his hands blazing with blue fire (think back to the commercial for Percy Jackson or something).

"I'm a goner," Chrissy muttered. She stood there for three seconds before running off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Vampmunk shouted. Chrissy took off for her life.

**

* * *

**

In some underground room…

Leah looked around. She was tied up to a miniature chair (chipmunk-sized!) and the only light in the room shined above her. "Wh-what happened a few minutes ago?" she murmured.

"Glad you asked," a voice that sounded a lot like Will said. He and Ian were walking downstairs from an in-ground door.

"Oh brother," Leah muttered. "You see, you and Max were in a tree so when he tried to save you, he ended up crashing and it caused a chain reaction. He crashed into you, who crashed into me, who crashed into Will. We closed in, blah, blah, blah, useless detail, you screamed, we knocked you out, and here we are," Ian said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "You can't get away with this, you do know that, right?" Leah said.

"SHUT UP!" Will barked. Leah's eyes narrowed. _You can't get away with this. Someone will stop you. Even if ChipetteGirl10 has to go to EXTREMES…_

They heard someone walk in, with two struggling chipettes. They were dumped on the floor, tied together.

"Erika? Fifi?" Leah piped up. "Quelle?" Fifi asked. "What the…," Leah muttered. "LONG STORY!" Erika said.

"And I had cameras. Let me tell this one," Will said. Leah, Erika, and Fifi looked at Will.

"Je ne comprends pas l'anglais," Fifi piped up. "What?" Will and Ian said. "She can't understand English, you idiots! And this is because of you, Will!" Erika shouted.

"Let me tell the story!" Will said.

Leah and Erika rolled their eyes. "Hein?" Fifi said. "SHUT UP!" Will shouted. "Bien," Fifi said.

"GUYS!" Will yelled. "Will, shut up. Chrissy, a dumpster, and ChipetteGirl10 all exist," Leah said.

"Just let me tell it!" Will whined like a three-year-old. "Jeez, and I thought Alvin was immature," Erika mumbled.

"Fine, tell your story…," Leah said.

_Flashback to Will's point of view…_

_I narrowed my eyes with a sly smile. I finally had them. Finally. After this school year the way they tortured me, this felt SOOO good. Berry and Violet stood before me, huddling together, frozen in fear._

_I swung the branch like a baseball bat behind me. I swing at them. Come on, come on…and then, out of well, nowhere…another student! I sent her into a tree. _

_Berry and Violet whirled around to face the tree the student had hit. It was Fifi LaBeau. "FIFI!" I heard Berry yell. I remembered Fifi screaming something to Erika in the process. What was it…oh, yes… "ERIKA, AIDER VIOLET ET BERRY ET COURIR!" _

_I grumbled as Erika Jones grabbed Berry and Violet and led them away. I sat on my branch, grumbling. I could have sworn, however, I saw Erika come back and drag Fifi away._

_That was it. That was the last time that-_

_FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED…_

"YOU SAW ME DRAG HER AWAY? I-I-I THOUGHT I WAS IN THE CLEAR!" Erika shouted.

"SHUT! UP!" Will yelled. "Back to my story…"

_BACK TO FLASHBACK, WILL'S POV!_

_That was the last time that those students defeat me. I would come up with something very bad…very, very bad…_

_END OF FLASHBACK, NOBODY'S POV_

"So why are there three of us girls here and no boys?" Leah asked. "You girls aren't getting away this time. We have an indestructible army of robots watching you," Ian said, pressing a red button on a random remote.

A door in the underground room's wall opened, an forty robots came pouring out. "How? You two are idiots, you can't program a robot, let alone forty!" Erika said.

"I stole Simon's robotic engineering book before disappearing with Vampette," Will said.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, who's the dude who brought Fifi and me in here?" Erika asked.

"He's a robot who we send to track down and capture students. In fact, there's nine more like him," Will answered.

"You didn't fully answer my question! Why only girls?" Leah shouted. "Because, we dislike all of the girls here. They're WEAK!" Ian said. "So basically you just said CHRISSY is weak?" Erika asked. "Pretty much," Ian said.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Erika yelled. "Hein?" Fifi asked. ('Hein' means 'huh' in English.)

"Fifi, just, just, come on, you know English. Come on," Erika said.

**

* * *

**

At the school…

Brittany clung to Alvin on the top bunk of one of the beds in the room. "WHAT'S THAT ROBOT DOING?" she yelled.

"Must…capture…Brittany…Wilson…," the robot said. "Simon never got around to making a robot…," Alvin said worriedly. "His book was missing."

"This has Ian, Will, Vampmunk, and Vampette written all over it!" Brittany said, pressing herself against the wall. (The bunk beds were pushed against the wall.)

The robot, which was rolling on the ground with army tank-like wheels, shot up. It's leg was a metal rod, which could go down or up for higher or lower reaches. (It's like a computer chair.)

Its arm also grew, and shoved Alvin away. It grabbed Brittany, and opened a little door on its stomach. It put Brittany inside, and locked it.

"Must…capture…Jeanette…Wilson…," it said. Brittany banged on the door, her eyes never leaving Alvin as the robot sped out of the room. "THAT'S IT!" he yelled. "IAN IS STUPID, WILL IS A _KITTEN _AND THE REST ARE MEANIES!"

He raced down to Simon's room. Now it was WAR.

**

* * *

**

In the next chapter we have probably two or more songs sung by the boys.

**There's a poll on my profile I want you to do for fun. GO DO IT! Plus, in your review, guess two songs that the boys might sing! HSM…Squeakquel…*Hint, hint!* ;)**

**See you in the next chapter…MAYBE… Poll on my profile…guess 2 songs…**


	8. Chapter 8: Boy Power

**I'm BA-ACK! Chapter Eight is here! *Dances wildly like Sam on iCarly* Did you guess the two songs? Answers will be revealed in this long chapter! **

* * *

Chapter Eight: Boy Power

Simon was on the computer researching Vampette's history when the door fell to the floor. Right off the hinges. Literally.

Jeanette looked up from her bed. "Si, you built that?" she said. "Nope…my book has been missing…," Simon answered slowly and quietly. "MUST…CAPTURE…JEANETTE…WILSON…," the robot called out. Alvin followed the robot in. Simon looked in the see-through door of the robot's stomach. Brittany was inside, screaming for help.

"SIMON, THE ROBOT IS WITH IAN, WILL, VAMPETTE, AND VAMPMUNK!" Alvin shouted.

"WHAT DOES IT WANT WITH THE GIRLS?" Simon shouted, jumping in front of Jeanette. "NO CLUE! DESTROY IT!" Alvin shouted, looking for something useful.

He found a baseball bat. It was metal, with the word 'Chrissy' engraved in it. "YOU TOOK THIS?" he shouted. "SHE THREATENED ME!" Simon replied, grabbing Jeanette and pulling her onto the top bunk of the bed.

"WELL I'M USING IT!" Alvin shouted. The robot turned around. Red lasers shot from its eyes. "LASER EYES?" Alvin yelled, jumping under a bed. The spot hit by the laser eyes was now a hole with burn marks surrounding it.

"IT'S EVIL!" Alvin shouted.

Jeanette clung to Simon. "WHAT DO WE DO?" "DESTROY IT!" Simon yelled. "BRITTANY IS INSIDE, THOUGH!" Jeanette yelled, pointing to her pink-clad sister.

"OKAY SO THAT RULES OUT THAT…," Alvin said, dropping the bat. The robot turned to him. "CRUD!" Alvin yelled, hiding in a closet. He jumped into a coat pocket (please note these are human sized, the teachers use it).

The robot opened the door. There was nothing. It shrugged (YES, THE ROBOT CAN SHRUG!) and walked away.

"MUST…GET…JEANETTE…WILSON…"

I walked over to Jeanette, who was trapped in the corner. "SIMON!" Jeanette yelled. Simon's eyes narrowed. "OVER HERE, BIG AND UGLY!" he yelled to the robot.

The robot turned around, its laser eyes charging up. "Oh snap," Simon muttered. "MUST…ELIMINATE…SIMON…SEVILLE…," the robot said. "Ian programmed it to destroy anyone who insults it?" Simon shouted.

The robot's laser eyes shot at Simon. Simon jumped out of the way. "THIS ROBOT IS AN IDIOT!"

Alvin came back, tugging Lisa into the room. Lisa stopped short. "Crud," she muttered.

This got everyone but the robot distracted.

The robot grabbed Jeanette and quickly tied up Lisa, and then dragged them into the forest.

Alvin and Simon stared out the window. "This day is sure going well," Alvin said sarcastically.

"Let's go make a plan," Simon said. "Sure, whatever saves us," Alvin said.-

**

* * *

**

With Chrissy and Chad…

"OUR HANG-GLIDER IS FINISHED!" Chrissy shouted. She cheered. "Are you sure this will work?" Chad asked, strapping in. "Of course it will," Chrissy said, also strapping in.

"Chrissy, I'm not so sur-" "HERE WE GO!" Chrissy yelled as the wind picked up.

Up, up, up! They would do it! "WE'RE DOING IT!" Chrissy yelled. They hit a tree.

"AWW COME ON!" Chrissy shouted. "I knew it!" Chad yelled, jumping down.

"How?" Chrissy yelled, throwing her arms up. She fell out of the tree. A robot came from around the tree.

"MUST…CAPTURE…CHRISSY…MUNK…" This was a different one from the one with Brittany and Jeanette.

"Oh snap!" Chad and Chrissy yelled. Chrissy grabbed a stick and twirled it in front of her. (LIKE NINJAS DO! THAT REALLY LONG STICK!)

"You want some of this?" Chrissy threatened. The robot's arm extended, and its claw hand snapped at Chrissy.

"DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Chrissy shouted. The robot claw snapped her stick.

"CHRISSY! LOOK OUT!" Chad shouted. Chrissy turned around to see a second claw grab her waist. "CHAD!" Chrissy screamed. She punched the robot as it opened a containment unit in its stomach.

The robot threw her in and slammed the door. "MUST…BRING…TO…HIDEOUT…"

Two chipmunks fell from the tree with a book.

"Simon? Alvin?" Chad asked.

A chipmunk popped from the bush. "MAX!" Chad shouted. The four grouped together.

"We need a plan to save the girls," Simon said. "Yeah, a robot just ran away with Chrissy," Chad said.

"I know what to do…," Alvin said. "What?" Max, Simon, and Chad asked. "Ian forced us to sing. He'll challenge us, I know that…," Alvin said. "How do you know he programmed the robots to sing?" Chad asked, crossing his arms.

"Remember our sing-off against the chipettes? It was broadcast all over the world for two months!" Alvin said.

"Plus, he'll most likely say that if we lose, he gets to keep the girls, which in this case, is bad," Simon added.

"IN THIS CASE? IT'S ALWAYS BAD NO MATTER WHAT!" Alvin shouted. "SHUT UP ALVIN!" Simon yelled. "YOU SHUT UP, SIMON!" Alvin yelled back.

A male human walked around the tree. "GUYS!" the human yelled. "Oh, hey Kyle," Chad said, waving.

"What the heck is all the commotion about?" Kyle asked. "Ian made robots that are stealing all the girls," Simon said. Kyle's eyebrows raised slightly. "And they have Lisa," Alvin added, smirking. "WHAT?" Kyle shouted. His mouth fell open, and his eyebrows shot very far up.

"WHAT ARE WE STANDING HERE FOR?" Kyle yelled. "Chad? Come in Chad!" a voice said. Chad pulled out a walkie-talkie from his pocket. "Guys! We totally forgot about these!" Chad said.

He pressed a button.

"Chrissy, I'm here! Alvin, Max, Simon, and Kyle are with me," Chad said. "Ian has me, Erika, Fifi, Leah, Brittany, Jeanette, and Lisa. Forty robots are watching us, and ten more are capture bots. That's a grand total of fifty robots," Chrissy's voice came.

"FIFTY?" Alvin, Max, Simon, Kyle, and Chad yelled. "Yes, fifty. Then Vampmunk, Vampette, Ian, and Will are still here. I overheard them sending out two robots to capture Mia," Chrissy said.

"Two?" Alvin asked. "Let's just say it shorts out on really, really, high notes…," Chrissy said. They heard Ian's voice. "CHRISSY! DROP IT!" Chad glanced at the group with wide eyes. He held the walkie-talkie with everyone around him.

"IAN! STOP IT!" they heard Chrissy yell. "You filthy rats," they heard Ian say into the walkie-talkie. "Everything Chrissy told you is a lie!"

"Since when do we trust you after the incidents?" Alvin shouted. "Believe me Alvin. Everything Chrissy told you is a lie. She and Chad are on my side. They're messing with you," Ian said.

"I'M WITH THEM!" Chad yelled. "Oh…uh…THAT'S IT!" Ian yelled. They could hear Ian throw the walkie-talkie on the floor and crush it. "I PAID TWENTY BUCKS FOR THAT!" Kyle shouted.

"This doesn't add up. Ian, robots…lies…, the girls…THE GIRLS!" Max yelled. He pulled out his own walkie-talkie.

"Who are you contacting?" Kyle asked. "Mia," Max answered. "Come in, Mia!"

"Hello?" Mia's voice came. "Mia. It's Max with Alvin, Simon, Chad, and Kyle. There are ten robots Ian sent out to capture all of the girls at this school. He sent two after you. They short out at really, really high notes," Max said. "Yeah. He has Erika, Fifi, uh…Leah, Brittany, Jeanette…and um…oh yeah, and Chrissy," Max said.

"I don't see anyth- OH MY GOSH!" Mia's frantic voice came. It all went static. "MIA! M-MIA!" the boys shouted.

Greg rammed into them. "ROBOT! RUN!" he yelled. Kyle climbed into a tree, the group clinging to him.

**

* * *

**

An hour later after the rest of the girls (including Tina) had been caught…

"The trail ends at this white door," Simon said. "Then we're tearing it down!" Alvin said.

"Yeah. Will has taken this too far. Those idiots!" Kyle said. "JUMP ON THE DOOR AT ONCE ON THREE!" Jeff said. "READY…THREE!" Chad yelled. The door broke, and all twelve of them fell down the steps.

"It was unlocked," Ian said, looking down at them. "BOYS!" the girls yelled. They were all tied together. Suddenly, fifty robots came out of nowhere. "Aw snap," Theodore said.

"What do you want with us, Ian?" Alvin yelled, standing up and brushing dirt off of his sweatshirt.

"To destroy you all! You always foil our plans! Vampette, Vampmunk, Will and I all agreed to let all of you go on one condition," Ian said. "What?" Jeff asked, standing next to Alvin with his arms crossed.

"A sing-off!" Ian said. "But if you lose, we keep the girls…"

"DEAL!" Alvin yelled.

"Will, bring the girls. The rest of you, including you robots, follow me," Ian said. He opened a door (the one from the previous chapter, that mysterious door!) that led to a huge underground stage.

"WHOA! HOLY COW!" Alvin yelled. "When did you have the time or the brains to do THIS?" Jeff said. "Fifty programmable robots, duh…," Ian said.

It was more like a whole arena, with seats and…and…everything! "You are each allowed to sing two songs," Ian said.

"We're going first!" Alvin said. "No, we are…," a robot said. "DID HE JUST?" Kyle shouted, pointing to the robot. Will nodded with a smirk.

"Flip a coin. Heads, chipmunks. Tails, robots," Lisa suggested. Kyle pulled out a coin and flipped it.

"Tails," he announced. The robots sang "Fire" from Camp Rock 2. "He totally stole my robotics book," Simon said.

"CHIPMUNKS ARE UP!" Kyle announced. "Let's tear this thing down!" Jeff shouted, jumping onstage.

He and Alvin started playing the electric guitar as the music began…

**Song: You Really Got Me**

**Every boy: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!**

**Alvin: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Jeff: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I can't sleep at night.**

**Chad: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Kevin: Oh yeah, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I can't sleep at night.**

**Greg: You really got me (Oh!)**

**Berry: You really got me (Yeah!)**

**Both: You really got me**

The girls watched with amazement as the boys sang to them, trying to save them.

**Max: Come on! Please, don't ever let me be  
****I only want to be by your side…**

**All boys: Come on girl!**

**Simon: Please, don't ever let me be  
****I only want to be by your side!**

**Dylan: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, yeah!**

**Theodore: Oh yeah, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I can't sleep at night!**

Eleanor blushed.

**Scott: You really got me (Yeah!)  
****You really got me (Oh!)  
****You really got me**

**All except Alvin: Ohhhh…**

**Alvin during the 'Ohhhh…': Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!**

As they entered an instrumental part, Alvin and Jeff got into a long guitar duet.

**Jeff: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.**

**Dylan: Girl, you really got me now.  
****You got me so I can't sleep at night.**

**All: Oh girl, you really got me now!  
****You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, yeah!  
****Oh yeah, you really got me now!  
****You got me so I can't sleep at night!  
****You really got me! (OH!)  
****You really got me! (OH!) **

**Alvin: Whoa!**

**All: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!**

Kevin finished the song with a wicked drum solo as Alvin and Jeff played the electric guitars.

They walked off the stage as the robots poured back on. The lead robot, who stood in front of the microphone said: "This…is…for…you…Brittany…"

Alvin's fists clenched. Simon and Theodore held him back as he tried to escape their grip and tear the lead robot to shreds.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY SPEAKS TO MY BRITTANY THAT WAY!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin, shut up! Get into costumes in the back guys, and then load different stuff onto stage. We're gonna end this," Kyle said.

The eleven chipmunk boys raced to a duffel bag in the corner and slid on other clothes.

They had fake mud and were torn in some places. Alvin and Jeff put on backwards caps.

They came out of the duffel to see the robots finish the song. Ian came up to Kyle. "So where did the losers run off to? Too afraid to sing after that?" he taunted.

The eleven chipmunks stood facing Ian. "What was that?" Alvin said, smirking.

"Oh jeez," Ian said, sitting back in his seat. The girls looked at the boys. "Oh boy…," Brittany whispered.

**Song: The Boys Are Back**

Kevin started playing the drums on upside-down trashcans. Props were out. The props were cars. Non-working, real, very, very real, cars.

"This is for you Brittany. Ignore the loser robot," Alvin said, winking. The robot was ready to detonate Alvin.

**Alvin: Take it back to the place when you know it all began.**

**Jeff: We can be anything we wanna be!**

**Alvin: You can tell by the noise that…**

**Both: The boys are back again.  
****Together making history!**

**Jeff: It's time to show how to be a superhero.  
****Just like a showdown  
****Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro**

**Alvin: We're the best, no doubt.  
****Doin' it like we used to do.**

**Both: This is…our time…and I'm telling you…  
****OH!**

The robots narrowed their eyes at the two red chipmunks up front. The rest were break dancing or playing an instrument.

**Jeff: The boys are back, the boys are back!  
****The boys are back, gonna do it again!  
****Gonna wake up the neighborhood!**

Jeff flipped backwards onto his hands, and then flipped again, landing on his feet. Alvin slid across the stage, landing in front of Jeff.

**Alvin: The boys are back, the boys are back!  
****Climbing up the walls anytime we want!  
****The word is out, the boys are back!**

Alvin got on his hands and knees as Jeff put his two hands on Alvin's back and jumped over him, as if playing Leap Frog. Alvin did a somersault and stood next to Jeff.

**Both: The boys are back, back to save the day!  
****The boys are back, oh yeah!**

**Jeff: Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time.**

**Alvin: Undefeated in our house, yeah!**

**Both: We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like!  
****And tonight we're going all out!**

**Alvin: It's time to show how to be a superhero!**

**Jeff: Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal!**

**Alvin: We're the best, no doubt.**

**Jeff: Doing it like we used to do!**

Red, blue, and white flashing lights filled the stage as dust started kicking up.

**Both: This is our time and I'm telling you all!  
****LOOKOUT!**

Alvin and Jeff threw clumps of dirt at the robots in the first row.

**Both: The boys are back! The boys are back!**

**Jeff: The boys are back, gonna do it again!**

**Alvin: Gonna wake up the neighborhood!**

**Both: The boys are back! The boys are back!**

Vampette had to calm down the robots.

**Jeff: Climbing up the walls anytime we want!**

**Alvin: The word is out, the boys are back!**

**Both: Here to change the world!  
****To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl!**

The girls' faces lit up.

**Both: No one can stop us now!  
****We're the ones that make the rules, OHHH!**

They entered an instrumental part. Simon and Max went back to back as they played guitar (just like Alvin and Jeff did in the other song). Kevin rocked out on a drum solo.

The rest of the boys stood in a line up front, and then started break dancing.

**Alvin and Jeff: The boys are back!**

There was a mini instrumental part.

**Both: Oh yeah!**

**Alvin: The boys are back, the boys are back!  
****The boys are back, gonna do it again,  
****gonna wake up the neighborhood!**

**Jeff: The boys are back, the boys are back!  
****Climbing up the walls anytime we want!  
****No need to worry**

**Alvin: 'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back!**

**Jeff: The boys are back, gonna do it again!**

During the next part Alvin pulled his cap down, over his left eye, and Jeff pulled it down, over his right eye.

**Both: And we make it look good!**

They ran to the back of the stage, still singing.

**Alvin: The boys are back, the boys are back!**

**Jeff: Tearing down the walls, anytime we want!**

All the boys except Kevin, Simon, Max, Jeff, and Alvin made a bridge (like London Bridge), holding hands. Theodore across from Scott, Berry across from Greg, Dylan across from Chad.

**Both: I'm sure that you know by now…**

Alvin and Jeff slid under the bridge as they sang:

**Both: The boys are back!**

The finished on their knees with their hands in the air. The girls cheered. The fifty robots stood up, laser eyes all charged and aimed at the boys. "Gee, I suppose it was bad to throw dirt and dedicate it to Brittany," Alvin said.

"Ya think?" all the boys on stage but Jeff replied. "Well yeah, considering that we're gonna die unless we get a random stroke of luck," Alvin said.

"This is the one time I'm EVER going to say this. Everyone, on the count of three, including you girls and teachers, HIT THE HIGHEST NOTE YOU CAN!" Jeff shouted.

The robots started making a noise. "THREE!" Alvin yelled before Jeff could even say 1.

Everyone sang the highest note they could. One by one, every robot shorted out and exploded. A little spark destroyed the ropes around all of the girls. "RUN!" The boys yelled.

All twenty-four of the students jumped in Kyle's duffle bag. Kyle ran with the bag over his shoulder, followed by Tina and Lisa.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Alvin yelled. They started running through the woods to the school.

As soon as they reached the school, they ran inside, from a gym door. They all collapsed.

"Glad that's over," Alvin murmured. "Alvin…guys…you just saved our lives back there!" Brittany panted.

"Yeah…," Fifi said. Everyone looked at her. "FIFI!" they all yelled, breaking into a giant group hug.

"Someone please explain what's going on?" Fifi asked. "Fifi, you forgot ENGLISH! But now you REMEMBER!" Erika shouted. "I forgot English?" Fifi questioned. "Yes, yes you did," Chrissy said.

"Will hit you with a giant branch when you jumped in the way to save Violet and me," Berry said.

"Yeah, you hit a tree and lost all memory of the English language," Erika added.

"Being brought on by screaming and a bad situation must've brought back your memory or something…," Max said.

"Wait-where's Will?" Tina shouted. Everyone looked around. They heard screaming outside.

Ian, Will, Vampmunk, and Vampette came to the door of the school, screaming. "HELP!" Will yelled. They heard a giant explosion. Ian, Will, Vampette, and Vampmunk had reached the school in time.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Ian yelled. "OH MY GOSH THAT WAS A REALLY CLOSE CALL!" Vampette panted. "I question stealing Simon's book in the first place. The brainy ones always mess up," Will said. Simon's head shot up. "IT WAS YOU!"

"Duh…," Will said. Simon rolled his eyes. "So what do we do now?" Vampmunk asked.

Tina pulled out her phone. "What are you doing?" Kyle asked, peering over her shoulder. "Having them arrested," Tina said. "But we need a gym teacher!" Kyle said.

"Yeah, but one that hates chipmunks?" Tina said, waiting for someone to pick up. Will started running.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Jeff yelled. "GET HIM!" Fifi yelled. Will ran faster. "THIS IS FOR HURTING US!" Brittany yelled, taking a long jump. She landed on his back, clinging to the shirt.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Will yelled. Lisa suddenly appeared, seeming to come from nowhere with the giant branch. "Crud," Will said.

He turned around, but Kyle faced him. He turned to his right, to see… "IAN? WHY ARE YOU HELPING THEM?" Will shouted. "Because no matter how annoying, obnoxious, self-centered, horribly high-pitched…" Alvin rolled his eyes as the list went on. "…and then there was this one time that-," Ian continued. "POINT PLEASE?" everyone shouted.

"I wouldn't dare get rid of these guys, because in the end, I know something good will happen," Ian said. "Aw…Ian…YOU'RE STILL GETTING ARRESTED!" Alvin shouted.

"Way to kill a nice moment…," Jeanette muttered. "I know that. I'm still going to get you guys, too…," Ian said.

He looked at Chrissy.

"AND YOU STILL SCARE ME!" Chrissy grinned. "Noted," she said.

The cops came, and had Vampette, Vampmunk, Ian, and Will arrested. Will would be let out two months early, a day before school started back up. Ian, Vampette, and Vampmunk would be out in six months.

"Well what now?" Erika asked, breaking an odd silence. Three more seconds of silence…

"PART-AY!" Alvin shouted wildly. "Calm down, we need to plan a party first," Max said. "I think I could contribute to that," Chrissy said with a devious grin.

"Aw crud. Lock the doors and windows! Hide your children!" Kevin joked. "Aw crud. Lock the doors and windows! Hide your children!" Chrissy mimicked. "Well it was because of US you guys are even here and they're going to jail!" Kevin said.

"True that, home dogs!" Jeff said.

**

* * *

**

I leave it with Jeff's quote. Wha-what? Y-You think the next chapter is it? No way! They still have two more months of summer! But yes, as Alvin said, they prepare and throw a PART-AY! WOOHOO! I bet you didn't expect a robot to have a crush on Brittany! LOL, Alvin was ready to tear him to shreds.

**Alvin: IN MY DEFENSE, HE'S HITTING ON MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Brittany: I found it sweet.**

**Alvin: AW CRUD! BRITTANY LIKES A ROBOT!**

**Me: Get out of here, both of you!**

**Okay sorry about the interruption. And then there's the part where the robots are going to blast them to bits with lasers.**

**Robot with Crush on Brittany (Robot 1): I…will…get…Alvin…Seville…and…his…little…friends…too…**

**Me: Yeah right…GET. OUT. OF. HERE!**

**Okay, I think that's it. I swear I didn't alter the lyrics in Boys Are Back! It actually said 'And save the girl!' That reminds me…I do not own either song. XD Now leave a nice review and take home a little plate of cookies…You read it, you review it. XD**


	9. Chapter 9: Partay!

**Sorry I'm taking forever to update. My computer crashed and I just retrieved the file. Now I'm using a different and much slower computer to keep writing. Anyways…**

**HELLO! It's ChipetteGirl10 here! Ian, Will, Vampette, and Vampmunk are in jail! YES! Now they can part-ay in peace…! Did you review and get your plate of cookies? Good for you! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Part-ay!

"Okay guys. Roll call!" Simon said, pulling up a list on his phone. "The Alvinator!"

"Here!"

"Crazy Chrissy!"

"Yo, yo! What up!"

"Fantastic Fifi!"

"Ici!" ("Here!")

"The Kevster!" Simon said.

"I love that name!" Kevin shouted.

The list went on until everyone was called. It was just the chipmunks, not the teachers.

"Kevin, Chrissy, Chad, and Katie are on streamer duty," Simon said. Chrissy snickered. "You said duty!" Simon rolled his eyes. "Theo, Ellie, Tammy, and Scott are making a huge cake, Alvin, Brittany, Jeff, and Nicki are in charge of organizing music, Max, Leah, Jeanette, and I are in charge of doing the lighting. Mia, Violet, Berry, and Greg are doing the tablecloths, Erika, Fifi, Dylan, and Dani are in charge of dance floor set up," Simon said.

* * *

**With Streamer Group…**

Chrissy looked at the high ceiling. She noticed an empty tennis ball launcher in the corner. Then she noticed Kevin trying to figure out to put up the streamers. "Ladder…hmm…," she heard Kevin mumbled. Chrissy smiled slyly.

"Hey, little bro. Get over here," Chrissy said. Kevin walked over, a streamer roll and tape in his hands. "Yes, Chrissy?" Kevin asked. "Get some tape and put it on end of that streamer," Chrissy answered.

"O-Okay," Kevin said, putting a piece of tape on one end of the roll of streamer. "Get in this tennis ball launcher," Chrissy said. She had put the launcher at and angle.

Kevin got in. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Chrissy yelled, pressing a button. Kevin went flying, holding the streamer in the fist in front of him, his other fist behind him. "I'M SUPER KEVIN!" Kevin yelled. The tape hit the corner where the two walls and ceiling meet.

"AWESOME! Now how do I get down?" Kevin said. Chrissy grinned. "That's the point. You don't," Chrissy said. Kevin, at this point, was clinging to a streamer, hanging over the floor.

"Wha-what?" Kevin exclaimed. Chrissy burst into laughs. "THAT'S IT!" Kevin yelled, swinging back and forth. He let go and went flying diagonally, knocking over Chrissy.

"WHAT THE HECK KEVIN?" Chrissy yelled. "REVENGE!" Kevin yelled with a grin. "GET. OFF. OF. ME!" Chrissy shouted, pushing Kevin off. Kevin crashed into the balloons, streamers, pan of frosting…and the list goes on.

Basically, he was buried under a number of things. He came out, covered in frosting, balloons, sprinkles, streamers, and many other things. Chrissy's mouth dropped, the ends curling into a smile as she covered it.

"Kevin…oh my gosh…," she said. Katie and Chad looked at them from a ladder. "Things never get old," Chad said. Katie pushed him off. He fell into a can of open paint. (HOW?) "Then again, things do," Katie said.

Chad peeled himself out of the paint. "KATIE! I NEED A HUG!" Chad yelled with a grin. "NO!" Katie yelled.

* * *

**With the cooking group…**

Theodore reached for the bag of flour on the shelf. _Carefully, carefully… _"Be careful," Scott said from below. Theodore was on a ladder, gently tugging at the bottom of the bag. It was a human-sized giant bag (to the humans it was giant) that could swallow four chipmunks whole. The bag was tall (2 feet in human size) and long (2 ½ feet in human size).

Theodore gently slid the bag onto a metal ramp, which placed it gently on the counter.

"Now we need eight cups of flour, to make a cake the size we need," Tammy said.

All four shifted nervously, waiting for someone to try and get the first cup. "I-I'll do it," Eleanor said.

She grabbed a cup. (Okay, this is ALL human sized. XD) Then she got on the ladder and tried to scoop some flour out.

But instead, Eleanor tripped and fell in. The bag was brand new. Eleanor immediately started sinking in the flour.

"HELP!" Eleanor yelled. "Oh brother," Tammy muttered. She jumped into the bag.

"WELL THAT WAS USELESS!" Scott and Theodore heard Tammy shout. "Dude, this there any rope-type thing in here?" Scott said, looking around. Theodore found something rope-like.

"Found something!" he said. He and Scott tossed it into the bag and started pulling when they felt the girls get grips. "This is going to take a while," Theodore mumbled.

* * *

**With the music organizing group…**

"So who's performing first?" Jeff asked, clapping his paws together. "WE ARE!" Brittany yelled in Nicki's face. "I BELIEVE WE ARE!" Nicki shouted back. Alvin glanced at Jeff.

Jeff nodded. "So Chipmunks, Starmunks, Chipettes, Starettes, Chrissy and Chad, Kevin and Katie, Erika and Fifi, and then Violet, Berry, Mia, Greg, Dani, and Dylan," Alvin mumbled, scribbling down the order list.

Jeff grinned.

"I like the way you think," Jeff said. "But who's gonna record it?" Alvin grinned. "The same two idiot chipmunks who filmed the Vampette smack-down," Alvin answered.

He and Jeff high-fived. "NO! WE ARE!" "GET OFF OF ME, BRITTANY!" Alvin and Jeff turned to see Brittany and Nicki wrestling. "We've got the final order!" Jeff said.

"AND NEITHER OF YOU ARE FIRST!" Alvin added. Nicki and Brittany got off of each other.

"Okay, we need to make sure the songs are down. Shall we?" Alvin asked. Jeff nodded as they ran to the back of the stage and slid. They fell off - still sliding.

"WE'RE OKAY!" they yelled.

When they got all of the songs, this was the final list.

Chipmunks - I Gotta Feeling

Starmunks - Dance Forever

Chipettes - Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Starettes - Hang in There Baby

C & C - Make a Wave

K & K - This is Me

E & F - Naturally

D, B, G & D, M, V - It's On

"Awesome. Everyone has a good song," Jeff said. "Yeah, I can't wait to see It's On," Alvin said.

He and Jeff high-fived again and ran to set up instruments.

* * *

**With the lighting group…**

"Try now," Jeanette said, into a little thing on her ear. (It's like a hearing aid, but it's different…)

"Still won't work," Simon's voice came. Jeanette messed around even more with the wires. "Now," she said. Simon could be heard trying to turn on a light. The wires in front of Jeanette started sparking. "Turn it off!" Jeanette said. Simon quickly shut off the lights.

Jeanette fumbled, again, with the wires. "Now," she said, covering up the wires with what was originally in front of them.

"IT WORKS!" Simon's voice said. Jeanette cheered. Simon came around the corner. "But one thing bugs me. Who messed up the wires?"

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING…_

"_Jeff, let's mess this up," Alvin said, pointing to a hole with wires. "Alvin, this is the smart siblings' job," Jeff said. They stared at each other for a minute before going into a mad laughing fit. "Okay, okay. Let's mess this up," Alvin said. _

_Jeff nodded as they started pulling wires and rearranging them. "THIS IS AWESOME!" he said._

"_Okay, now let's go before we get caught," Alvin said. The two red chipmunks scurried away._

_END FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT MORNING…_

"Alvin…," Simon growled, thinking of his older brother. He stomped over to him. Max and Leah came over with snacks. "Who wants sn- what's got Simon ticked?" Max asked. "Alvin messed with the lights earlier today. We just wasted ten minutes trying to fix them," Jeanette answered. "I have a feeling Nicki knew about this…," Leah said, her eyes narrowing.

"No! Leah, stay!" Jeanette said, jumping on top of her.

* * *

**With tablecloth group…**

"How will we do this…?" Mia mumbled, looking at the human-sized tables. "I have no idea," Berry's voice came. The other three chipmunks looked around. "Berry?" Greg called. "OVER HERE!" Berry's voice came. Violet pulled a tablecloth pile off of him. "BERRY!" she said.

"This pile fell on me when SOMEONE," Berry said, shooting a glare at Greg, who only grinned sheepishly, before continuing: "pushed it off of the table to figure something out."

"Well we found you before you ran out of oxygen," Mia joked. Berry turned his head to her slowly, glaring. Mia put her hands up for defense. "Don't get violent," she said. Berry's eyes narrowed even more. Mia jumped behind Greg.

"DON'T. GO. THERE," she hissed at Berry. Violet rolled her eyes. "Let's get back to work…," she said.

"Fine," Mia and Berry snapped. "Relax, and let's do it," Greg said. Mia and Berry glared at each other.

"Fine…," they said. "Good," Greg said.

* * *

**With the dance floor group…**

"Comment puis-je faire…?" Fifi mumbled, messing around with a switch. "Move, let me," Dylan said. He hit the wrong button. Sparks shot from the dance floor. "TURN IT OFF YOU IDIOT!" Dani yelled. Dylan hit another wrong button.

The colors were flashing rapidly, a square would flash seven colors during a blink.

Sparks were shooting very high and very fast. "TURN IT OFF!" Erika screamed, running from the floor. Dani slammed her paw down on something. The dance floor lights stopped flashing. Sparks disappeared.

"That's how you do that. Seriously Dylan?" Dani asked. Dylan glared, but on the inside, he was very embarrassed. _I do that in front of MY Dani…_

Dani set the controls correctly. The floor started going like it should. "Dylan, you need some schooling," Dani said. Dylan walked away, picking up speed as he went. Out the door…

* * *

**With Dylan…**

"I'm such an idiot!" Dylan said to himself, as if he were talking to Alvin if he was standing five feet away.

"How could I be so stupid!" Dylan continued. _"You're only an idiot because of Dani…" _Dylan turned in circles. "Who's there?"

"_I'm your voice inside your head, duh," _the voice said. "Well you sure sound like Alvin and Jeff…," Dylan said. Alvin and Jeff slowly sank behind a windowsill in the school. *Think of Suite Life on Deck: Family Thais, like Zack did*

"It's just that, I really like Dani, but she still has that huge crush on Simon," Dylan continued.

"_THEN TELL HER YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" _'the voice' said.

"ALVIN! JEFF!" Dylan yelled. Dylan heard a microphone drop, the sound unbearable.

"Idiots…," Dylan mumbled.

* * *

**That night as the party began…**

Flashing rainbow lights from the disco ball lit up the dark room. Each student was dressed in not-too-formal clothes, but still partially formal.

Chrissy had a short paper bag dress that was shades of pink, starting at the top with light pink and ending with dark pink at the bottom. It had some sparkles, to show her more girly quarter, and had a black belt. The dress ended two inches above her knees. Underneath she wore shorts. She wore hot pink converse.

She was dressed the least girly.

"PUMP UP THE PARTY!" Chrissy cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Live to Party by the Jonas Brothers was blasting through the speakers.

Suddenly, the song changed to Party Up from the movie Starstruck. "Isn't this party awesome?" Brittany shouted above the noise. "YEAH!" Chrissy shouted, doing a flip and landing on her hands. She did another and landed on her feet.

Kyle came to the human-sized microphone on the huge stage in the ballroom. "OKAY GUYS! LET'S MAKE SOME NOISE!" he yelled. The school cheered. "First off, please welcome, the Chipmunks with I Gotta Feeling!" Kyle shouted.

"Let's do it, bros!" Alvin said, hopping in front of the microphone with his electric guitar.

**The Chipmunks: I Gotta Feeling**

**Alvin: I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Simon: A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Theodore: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**All: A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Alvin: Tonight's the night, let's live it up!**

Alvin turned to Simon.

**Simon: I got my money, let's spend it up!**

Simon and Alvin turned to Theodore.

**Theodore: Go out and smash it, like oh my gosh! **

**All: Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off!**

**Theodore: I know that we'll have a ball**

**If we get down and go out and just lose it all**

**Alvin and Simon as Theo is singing: I feel!**

**Theodore: stressed out, I wanna let go **

**Let's go way out and spaced out and losing all control**

**Alvin: Fill up my cup,**

**Mazel tov **

**Look at her dancing, **

**just take it off**

**Let's paint the town,**

**We'll shut it down**

**Let's burn the roof,**

**And then we'll do it again**

**Simon: Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**Let's live it up**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**Do it,**

**Do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it**

**Theodore: 'Cause I got a feeling, woohoo…**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**All: A feeling, woohoo**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Alvin: Tonight's the night!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Hey!)**

**Simon: Let's live it up!**

**Alvin and Theodore in background: (Let's live it up!)**

**Theodore: I got my money!**

**Alvin and Simon in background: (My pay!)**

**Alvin: Let's spend it up!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Let's spend it up!)**

**Simon: Go out and smash it!**

**Alvin and Theodore in background: (Smash it!)**

**Theodore: Like oh my gosh! **

**Alvin and Simon in background: (Like oh my gosh!)**

**Alvin: Jump off that sofa!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Come on!)**

**Simon: Let's get, get off!**

**Theodore: Fill up my cup!**

**Alvin and Simon in background: (Drink!)**

**Alvin: Mazel tov!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Le heim!)**

**Simon: Look at her dancing!**

Simon pointed to Jeanette during that line, making her blush a deep red.

**Alvin and Theodore in the background: Move it, move it!**

**Theodore: Just take it off!**

**Alvin: Let's paint the town!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Paint the town!)**

**Simon: We'll shut it down!**

**Alvin and Theodore in background: (Let's shut it down)**

**Theodore: Let's burn the roof!**

All three brothers sang a note together.

**Alvin: And then we'll do it again!**

**Simon: Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**Let's live it up**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**And do it,**

**Do it,**

**Do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Let's do it,**

**Do it, **

**Do it, **

**Do it**

**Theodore: Here we come,**

**Here we go,**

**We gotta rock!**

**Alvin and Simon in background: (Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock!)**

**Alvin: Easy come, easy go, now we on top!**

**Simon and Theodore in background: (Top, top, top, top, top!)**

**Simon: Feel the shot, body rock, rock it don't stop!**

**Alvin and Theodore in background: (Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!)**

**Theodore: Round and round, up and down, around the clock!**

**Alvin and Simon in background: (Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock!)**

**All:**

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday**

**(Do it!)**

**Friday, Saturday, to Sunday**

**(Do it!)**

**Alvin: Get, get, get, get, get with us**

**You know what we say, say**

**Party every day, p-p-p-party every day!**

**Simon: And I'm feeling, woohoo,**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Theodore: I gotta feeling, woohoo,**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good night**

**That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**All: Woohoo…**

The three brothers took a bow as the music faded. The rest of the students broke into loud applause for them. "You were amazing!" Brittany said to Alvin. "Thanks Britt," Alvin said, smiling warmly.

Kyle came back on the stage. "Nice job, Chipmunks! Let's give them one more round of applause!" he said.

Everyone started clapping again. "Okay guys. Now it's time for the Starmunks with DANCE FOREVER!" Kyle shouted. Everyone went into a roar of applause as Jeff, Max, and Scott got on stage.

"GO JEFF!" Nicki shouted from the crowd. "COME ON MAX!" Leah yelled. "I LOVE YOU SCOTT!" Tammy called.

Each boy smiled and grabbed their respective instrument and began to play…

**Jeff: Baby get up**

**Open your eyes now**

**The world's waking up**

**You realize we'll walk **

**To the beat so suddenly**

**While we make believe that this will**

**Last forever**

**Max: We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning**

**This song speaks and**

**It's saying the real thing**

**It feels like we're living a dream**

**But tonight we're gonna**

**Make this one right**

**Scott: We'll set the stage **

**And let the records play **

**On a Saturday**

**And we can dance forever**

**We'll burn the light that makes **

**The city sway**

**When we set the stage**

**And we can dance forever**

**Forever X7**

**And we can dance together**

**Jeff: We're crazy enough**

**To feel alive now**

**You've got the stuff**

**When we arrive**

**We'll walk to the beat so suddenly**

**And then you tell me**

**That we will stay together**

**Max: We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning**

**This song speaks and**

**It's saying the real thing**

**It feels like we're living a dream**

**But tonight we're gonna**

**Make this one right**

**Scott: We'll set the stage **

**And let the records play **

**On a Saturday**

**And we can dance forever**

**We'll burn the light that makes **

**The city sway**

**When we set the stage**

**And we can dance forever**

**Forever X7**

**And we can dance together**

**Jeff: (Dance forever)**

**Turn around**

**Just move it**

**With your feet on the ground**

**You'll prove it when you hear the sounds**

**We'll both lose it**

**And then we'll make the rounds to dance forever**

**Max: We'll set the stage **

**And let the records play **

**On a Saturday**

**And we can dance forever**

**We'll burn the light that makes **

**The city sway**

**When we set the stage**

**And we can dance forever**

**Forever X7**

**And we can dance together**

**Scott: We'll set the stage **

**And let the records play **

**On a Saturday**

**And we can dance forever**

**We'll burn the light that makes **

**The city sway**

**When we set the stage**

**And we can dance forever**

**Forever X7**

**And we can dance together**

Everyone broke into an uproar of applause and cheers as the Starmunks finished their song.

"WOOHOO!" Jeff yelled, jumping into the crowd for a round of crowd surfing. Instead of crowd surfing, however, he just ended up pulling himself and Alvin to the floor.

"Ow!" Alvin yelled.

This time Lisa came on the stage instead of Kyle. "Very nice, Starmunks. Up next are the Chipettes with TELL ME SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled. The Chipettes came on stage. Brittany had a pink, black, and red electric guitar and a microphone in front of her.

**Brittany: Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it**

**It's so hard to break in**

**There's no way to fake it**

**Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling**

**I shouldn't believe in**

**The dreams that I'm dreaming**

**I hear it every day, I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind**

**Oh!**

**Jeanette: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Eleanor: How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**All: Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Brittany: Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing**

**This life I'm pursuing**

**The odds I'll be losing**

**Everybody tells me that it's one in a million**

**More like one in a billion**

**Or one in a zillion**

**Jeanette: I hear it every day, I hear it all the time**

**I'm never gonna amount to much**

**But they're never gonna change my mind**

**Oh!**

**Eleanor: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Jeanette and Eleanor: So here's the track**

**Like Katrina make you work like machine**

**And make 'em say I'm ready**

**Are you ready for it?**

**Brittany: Yeah, I'm ready for it**

**Jeanette and Eleanor: Really ready for it?**

**Brittany: Yeah, I'm ready for it!**

**All: Let's get ready for this**

**Brittany: I'm on my way**

**I know I'm gonna get there someday**

**It doesn't help when you say**

**It won't be easy!**

**Jeanette: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Eleanor: How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**All: Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**Something I don't know**

**How many inches in a mile**

**What it takes to make you smile**

**Teach ya not to treat me like a child, baby**

**All: Tell me, tell me something I don't know**

**Tell me, tell me something I don't know!**

The Chipettes finished their song as the crowd erupted in applause. Brittany jumped into Alvin's arms. "That was great, Brittany!" Alvin said. Brittany smiled and hugged Alvin tight as Lisa came back to announce the next band.

"Up now we have the Starettes with Hang In There Baby!" Lisa exclaimed. Nicki, Leah, and Tammy jumped on the stage.

**Nicki: Today's all burnt toast**

**Running late and dad jokes**

**Has anybody seen my left shoe?**

Nicki stuck her left foot out.

**Leah: I close my eyes,**

**Take a bike,**

**Grab a ride,**

**Laugh out loud**

**There it is up on the roof**

**Tammy: I been there**

**I survived**

**So just take my advice**

**All: Hang in there baby**

**Things are crazy**

**But I know your future's bright**

**Hang in there baby**

**There's no maybe**

**Everything turns out alright**

**Sure life is up and down**

**But trust me it comes**

**Back around**

**You're gonna love who**

**You turn out to be**

**Woo!**

**Nicki: Homerun, **

**Loud crash**

**Someone's gonna pay for that**

**Why's everyone looking at me?**

**Leah: Trouble in paradise**

**Skating on melted ice**

**Please don't take away my TV.**

The three chipettes on stage got on their knees with a pleading look.

**Tammy: I been there, **

**I survived**

**So just take my advice**

**All: Hang in there baby**

**Things are crazy**

**But I know your future's bright**

**Hang in there baby**

**There's no maybe**

**Everything turns out alright**

**Sure life is up and down**

**But trust me it comes**

**Back around**

**You're gonna love who**

**You turn out to be**

**Someone who gets along**

**Can keep you moving on**

**That's what I'm here for**

**Say anything you can say anything**

**Cause I've been there**

**Tammy: Hang in there baby**

**Things are crazy**

**But I know **

**Your future's bright**

**Hang in there Baby **

**There's no maybe**

**Everything turns out alright**

**Sure life is up and down **

**But trust me **

**It comes back around**

**You're gonna love who you turn out to be**

**Nicki and Leah: Hang in there baby**

**Things are crazy**

**But I know your future's bright**

**Hang in there baby **

**There's no maybe **

**Everything turns out alright**

**Sure life is up and down **

**But trust me **

**It comes back around**

**You're gonna love who you turn out to be**

**Take it from me**

**Hang in there baby!**

The crowd erupted with shouts and cheers. "Thanks guys! Let's hear it for our little sister TAMMY!" Nicki yelled, hugging Tammy. Leah hugged Tammy as well.

"Thanks Nicki, thanks Leah," Tammy said, hugging her two older sisters back. "Aw…," the crowd said.

The Starettes walked off of the stage. Tina came up. "Now, put your hands together for Chrissy and Chad singing Make A Wave!" she said.

Chrissy and Chad came onstage.

**Chad: They say the beat of a butterfly's wings**

**Can set off a storm the world away**

**Chrissy: What if that ride in the smallest things**

**Can power the strongest hurricane?**

**Chad: What if you'd only hold the keys inside?**

**Chrissy: You'd hold the key to turn the tide**

**Both: Just a pebble in the water**

**Chrissy: (Ooh)**

**Both: Can set the sea in motion**

**Chrissy: (Ooh)**

**Both: A simple act of kindness**

**Chad: (Ooh)**

**Both: Can stir the widest ocean**

**If we show a little love**

**Have we know what we could change**

**Oh yeah**

**So throw a pebble in the water and make a wave**

**Make a wave**

**Chrissy: The single joys that you take and send**

**Chad: You touch your hand with someone in need**

**(Hold somebody)**

**Chrissy: Don't pull yourself down and say you can't**

**Chad: You never know what can grow**

**For just one scene**

**Chrissy: Yeahhh**

**So come with me and seize the day**

**This world may never be the same**

**Both: Just a pebble in the water**

**Chrissy: (Ooh)**

**Both: Can set the sea in motion**

**Chrissy: (Ooh)**

**Both: A simple act of kindness**

**Chad: (Ooh)**

**Both: Can stir the widest ocean**

**If we show a little love**

**Have we know what we could change**

**Oh yeah**

**So throw a pebble in the water and make a wave**

**Make a wave**

**Chrissy: Make a wave**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhh**

**Chad: (Show me all the love for the seasoning)**

**Make a wave**

**Chrissy: (Make a wave yeahhh)**

**Make a wave**

**Have we know what we could change**

**Just show a little love we never know something could change**

**Chad: Throw a pebble in the water**

**Both: Make a wave**

**(Make a wave)**

The crowd exploded with cheers at the performance. Chrissy and Chad took a bow, and Chad carried Chrissy bridal-style off the stage. Chrissy smiled as Chad put her down.

"That was sweet," she said. Chad shrugged sheepishly as his cheeks turned a deep red.

Tina came back on the stage. "Up next it seems we have Katie and Kevin with This Is Me!" she said. She exited the stage as Kevin and Katie stepped up.

**Katie: I've always been the kind of girl**

**Who hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream**

**Right inside of me**

**I'm gonna let it show**

**It's time**

**To let you know**

**To let you know**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light**

**Shine on me!**

**Now I found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in **

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark?**

**To dream about a life**

**Where you're the shining star?**

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe in myself, **

**It's the only way…!**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light**

**Shine on me!**

**Now I found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in **

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me**

**Kevin: You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you**

**I've got to find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you**

**Both:**

**I gotta find you**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now**

**Gonna let the light**

**Shine on me!**

**Now I found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in **

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is **

**Kevin: You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**Both: Now I found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I wanna be**

**This is me…**

Everyone broke into proud cheers and applause. Chrissy whistled. Kevin and Katie held hands and jumped off the stage.

Kyle, Lisa, and Tina all came forward. "Okay guys. Up next we have…where's my card? Wh-where's the card?" Kyle asked. Alvin and Jeff slowly sank down in their seats. "ALVIN! JEFF!" Tina yelled.

Jeff slowly walked up and gave her the card.

"Okay. Up next Erika and Fifi are singing Naturally!" Lisa said.

Erika and Fifi got on the stage as the music began filling the room.

**Erika: How you choose to express yourself**

**It's all your own and I can tell**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**Fifi: You follow what you feel inside**

**It's intuitive you don't have to try**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**Both: And it takes my breath away**

Erika and Fifi started dancing faster as the song picked up.

**You are the thunder**

They used their index fingers and point to each other.

**And I am the lightning!**

They poked themselves in the chest with their thumbs

**And I love the way you **

**Know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**When you're with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

**Erika: You have a way of moving me**

**A force of nature **

**Your energy**

**It comes naturally**

**It comes naturally, yeah**

**Both: And it takes my breath away**

**What you do so naturally**

**You are the thunder**

They used their index fingers and point to each other.

**And I am the lightning!**

They poked themselves in the chest with their thumbs

**And I love the way you **

**Know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**When you're with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

**Fifi: When we collide**

**Sparks fly**

**When you look in my eyes**

**It takes my breath away**

**Both: You are the thunder**

They used their index fingers and point to each other.

**And I am the lightning!**

They poked themselves in the chest with their thumbs.

**And I love the way you **

**Know who you are**

**And to me it's exciting**

**When you know it's meant to be**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**When you're with me baby**

**Everything comes naturally**

**It comes naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Everything, baby, comes naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally **

**Naturally**

**Everything, baby, comes naturally**

**Naturally**

**Naturally**

**Bay-bay-baby**

Erika and Fifi finished with a bow. The crowd applauded so loudly you couldn't hear a motorcycle going.

Erika and Fifi walked off the stage as Kyle, Lisa, and Tina came back on. "Okay, up next we have Dylan, Berry, Greg, Dani, Violet, and Mia singing It's On, then we'll take a break before the next session of songs," Lisa said.

**Dylan: Drums!**

**Greg: A little guitar please!**

**Berry: One, two, three, four!**

**Dani: I hope you're ready for the time of your life**

**Mia: Just look at me, I put a gleam in your eye**

**Violet: Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride**

The girls danced in front of the boys, leaving them in fake shock.

**Dani: Let's go we gotcha goin' **

**Get in the vibe**

**Mia and Violet: Everybody put your hands to the sky**

**Buckle up we're gonna take you high**

The boys stepped up to the girls, making the girls take a few steps back.

**Dylan: Show me, show me, show me, show me **

**Show what you got**

**Come on, come on, come on, come on**

**Ready or not**

**Greg and Berry: La-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock**

**All: It's on, it's on, it's on**

**Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top**

'**Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock**

**We let it rock**

**Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop**

**It's on, it's on, it's on!**

The groups danced in front of their 'counterparts.'

**Dylan: Okay now, are you ready?**

**Greg and Berry: One, two, one, two, three, four!**

**Dani: Showstoppin' when I step in the place**

**Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay**

**Mia and Violet: Get on board**

**Come on, let's ride the wave**

**Greg: Let's go,**

**Let's go**

**We just do what we do**

**Dylan: Watch me break and pop **

**I'll blast it for you**

**Berry: You wanna rock like us?**

'**Cause we're never second pla-ace!**

**Dylan and Greg in background: You ready?**

**Dani, Mia, and Violet: Show me,**

**Show me,**

**Show me,**

**Show me,**

**Show what you got**

**Dylan, Greg, and Berry: Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Ready or not**

**All: La-la-la-la-la Let me see how you rock**

**It's on**

**It's on**

**It's on!**

Dani and Dylan flipped twice from either side of the stage, landing in front of each other.

**Dani and Dylan: Get crazy, crazy, crazy**

**Take it over the top**

'**Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock, we let it rock**

**Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop**

They did the spin-arm guitar move.

**All: It's on, **

**It's on,**

**It's on!**

**Boys: Okay now, are you ready?**

**Come on!**

**One, two, **

**One, two, three**

**The-the-the-there is no competition**

The boys waved their index fingers in the girls' faces as the girls rolled their eyes.

**That's why**

**We're in the number one position**

**Your crew can't hang with us**

**Man, we're too dangers**

**Ain't got the style or the stamina**

**Just doin' my thing, get hooked on my swing**

**Rockin' the place, **

**Droppin' the bass**

**Makin' all the girls sing**

**Uh huh, yeah,**

**We make the bells ring**

**(It's on, it's on)**

**Girls: Drums!**

**Yeah!**

**A little guitar please!**

**One, two, three, four**

**WHOA!**

**Yeah!**

**Show me, **

**Show me,**

**Show me,**

**Show me,**

**Show what you got**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Ready or not**

**La-la-la-la-la **

**Let me see how you rock**

**All: It's on,**

**It's on,**

**It's on**

**Dani: SHOW ME!**

**Mia and Violet: Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top**

'**Cause we, 'cause we 'cause when we rock, we let it rock**

**Boys: Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop!**

**It's on,**

**It's on,**

**It's on!**

**All: Show me, show me, show me, show me,**

**Show what you got**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Come on,**

**Ready or not,**

**Girls: (What you got)**

**All: La-la-la-la-la let me see how you rock**

**It's on,**

**It's on,**

**It's on**

**Get crazy, crazy, crazy, take it over the top**

**(Over the top)**

'**Cause we 'cause we 'cause when we rock, we let it rock**

**Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop**

**It's on,**

**It's on,**

**It's on**

**One, two, one, two, three, four…**

…**IT'S ON!**

The group struck poses as the music ended. "I'M SO AMAZING! I KNOW! HOLD THE APPLAUSE!" Dylan shouted from the stage 'through tears'. Dani shoved him.

"HOLD THE BIG EGO!"

The school broke into loud roars of laughter. Chrissy whistled loudly. Tina, Lisa, and Kyle bit back laughs as they walked onstage.

"Good job guys. Okay, now, let's all have you guys just party for a while," Lisa said.

Tina went to the back of the stage and put on 'Heart and Soul' (Camp Rock 2).

Chrissy went up to Alvin and Jeff.

"Guys, we need to liven things up even more," she said. Alvin and Jeff glanced at each other. What was the rebel chipette up to?

Chrissy caught their confused glances and rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Follow me!" she said. Alvin and Jeff shrugged and followed her.

Chrissy led them to a door in the back. She closed it once they were in. Then she led them up a flight of stairs (unseen to everyone else). They came out in a room to aim spotlights. It was above the entrance of the room.

Lucky for them, there was a device that let the chipmunks control the spotlight. There was more than one, of course.

There were more than one spotlights, too.

Chrissy grabbed at the brightest and most blinding one. "Alright guys. I stole Simon's mechanics book and found a page about these. If you jam a paperclip in the spot where it can control itself, it will act as a strobe light," she said.

To demonstrate, she shoved a paperclip in the back. The light moved rapidly, acting as one strobe light.

"Now you try while I jam some other ones. Here are some paperclips," Chrissy said, handing them paperclips and scampering off.

Alvin and Jeff had about five paperclips each, then Chrissy had five, and Chrissy already jammed one. …16 lights?

They shrugged and jammed the lights anyway, and ran back downstairs.

Everyone was gasping in awe at the strobe lights. "Awesome…," a few students mumbled.

"Um, how did that happen?" Lisa whispered to Kyle. "They self-destruct after a while!"

Kyle's eyes went wide. "OH CRUD!"

He ran up to the room and saw the lights going crazy, starting to shoot sparks.

"This has three students' names written all over it…," Lisa said. Kyle nodded before screaming at the top of his lungs.

"CHRISSY! ALVIN! JEFF!"

"Um, I think I forgot to mention they self destruct after a while. TIME TO GO!" Chrissy said, tugging Alvin and Jeff along.

They scurried into the classrooms and hid.

Brittany, Nicki, and Chad looked after them. "Alright, what the HECK did they do now?"

"THEY ALMOST DESTROYED THE SCHOOL!" Lisa yelled, running down the steps and into the school section.

"Well, that's nice," Brittany said quietly. (Major hinted sarcasm!)

* * *

**After the party… 9:00 P.M. in Dorm 1...**

"Alvin, Jeff, you two were so stupid to do that!" Brittany said. "Yeah, you could've blown up the school!" Nicki added.

"It was Chrissy's idea!" Alvin said defensively.

"Yeah! She dragged us up there!" Jeff said.

"So, did you two kiss her? WE'RE THROUGH, ALVIN!" Brittany said, pulling her covers over her head. She shut the light.

"SAME FOR US JEFF!" Nicki shouted.

"Sweet dreams," Alvin and Jeff muttered simultaneously. (Toby's line, Squeakquel!)

* * *

**Dorm 2!**

"Those three are idiots," Max mumbled. "Yeah, they nearly cost some people their LIVES," Leah agreed.

"Really! They can't go a day without screwing up!" Jeanette said. Simon nodded. "Well, good night guys."

"Good night, cutie."

"Night, bro."

"G'night, Simon."

* * *

**Dormitorio 3!**

"That was so dangerous of them!" Tammy said. "Yeah, it would be a disaster if Lisa and Kyle didn't remember that one little detail," Eleanor said. "How could they?" Theodore mumbled. "I dunno, buddy," Scott said.

* * *

**Dorm 4...**

"THAT WAS WICKED AWESOME!" Chad shouted to Chrissy. "YEAH, I KNOW!" Chrissy responded.

"It was idiotic and stupid," Katie said firmly. "Yeah!" Kevin shouted. "Eh, no. It was awesome," Chrissy argued.

"Yeah!" Chad yelled. Kevin and Katie tackled Chrissy and Chad.

* * *

**Dorm 5...**

"Oh my gosh. Did you hear how loud Kyle yelled?" Violet said, giggling. "I know. When he came down, his face was red as a tomato!" Mia said. "His expression was TOTALLY priceless," Greg said.

"Yeah. I wish I had a camera with me then," Berry said. "I DID!" Mia shouted.

"Oh good grief, Mia!" Violet said.

* * *

**Dorm 6...**

"That was SO stupid," Fifi said. "I know," Erika said. "Would you two shut up while we go to bed?" Dylan said.

"Yeah. We need some sleep!" Dani added.

Erika and Fifi glanced at the two sleepy chipmunks.

"Fine…"

* * *

**Next morning…**

Alvin, Jeff, and Chrissy awoke to the sounds of a lake. They opened their eyes and realized they were on a makeshift raft on a lake.

"WHAT THE HECK?" the trio shouted.

The rest of the school stood at the edge of the lake laughing, except for Chad.

Instead, Chad guiltily looked at his feet. Alvin, Jeff and Chrissy stood up. "Really guys?" Jeff yelled angrily.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! WE WERE HOPING YOU'D FLOAT AWAY!" Brittany said between laughs. Alvin, Jeff, and Chrissy looked at each other.

"Let's just destroy the raft and drown. I heard a waterfall two minutes ago," Chrissy said.

"Yeah," Alvin and Jeff mumbled.

Alvin glanced at the students. "But first…" He turned to face them.

"Is the floating away thing a lie or joke?" Alvin asked.

"Nope!" Nicki said.

"Let's do it…"

"BREAKFAST!" Kyle yelled from the school. "Perfect timing," Chrissy mumbled.

As the 21 students who put them like this left, Alvin, Jeff, and Chrissy destroyed the raft and waded out into the river part of the lake, where they were swept away.

* * *

**OMM! (Oh my munk!)**

**What a long and exciting chapter!**

**But now Chrissy, Alvin, and Jeff are swept away by a rushing river. This story just gets wackier as it progresses, huh?**

**Oh yes, very.**

**And it will only go on from there.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

***Shows 5 foot tall, 8 foot wide bowl of candy***

**Take whatever you want if you hit that little button that says REVIEW…**


End file.
